


Obsession.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Angry Tom Hiddleston, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Coercion, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Large Cock, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, POV Tom Hiddleston, Physical Abuse, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Press and Tabloids, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Villain Tom Hiddleston, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Tom's tired of being seen as the chronically single 'Nice-Guy' by his friends, especially by Miss Chelsea Brandon.So after months of planning he finally decides to get the girl he's been lusting over for the past 4 years.





	1. Gritty Aftertaste.

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd with potentially awful grammar and spelling.
> 
> Dear Tom Hiddleston, don't ever read this... please? 
> 
> Just some rambling idea just because.

She never realised how delectable she was to the male gaze, or at least, she didn't care to.

Always parading around scantily clad in some teddy or other, never considering who may see her other than herself and the people she had around her.

She usually did it to tease me, playfully stretching and moving just so the material would press against her body. When we were alone on her balcony playing cards at night she would wear a particularly risqué garment, scraps of lace and sheer only barely hiding her modesty as she sat lazily at the breakfast table.

I ignored her teasing mostly, playing along and drinking as if my cock didn't itch to be burried deep within her, placing my cards down with hers as if I wasn't thinking about making her beg for release as I took what was rightfully mine from her on the very table we sat at now.

Roughly fucking her into oblivion until she swore absolute obedience to me and only me.

I cleared my throat and placed my cards down against hers as I shifted in my seat subtly, my painful erection hidden by the new position.

"Ugh! This wine is awful, Tom! Not like the usual stuff you bring me!" Chelsea complained after downing the last bit of her drink, scowling at the now empty offending glass as if it could apologise for its tatse.

"Noted." I said as I rearranged my hand, acting nonchalant as she took her go, her movements slightly more lazy than before, I smirked inwardly as the drugs took to her system, effecting her lucidity as time ticked by, I was surprised I had gotten the whole bottle of wine into her system before she'd noticed anything odd about it.

I knew from my research that the drug would leave a gritty aftertaste but had combated against the risk of her only having a glass or two by doubling the prescribed dosage.

It only took another five minutes for Chelsea to decide that she couldn't play anymore, making a weak attempt to stand before failing and asking for my help, her speech slurring and eyes dropping as she did.

"It's okay, let's get you to bed." I smiled as I scooped her easily into my arms and started for her bedroom, my plan finally in place and working as I had hoped, I could only hope that she wouldn't resist me for long, my thoughts ran wild as I placed her in the middle of her bed and began to strip her of her ocean blue teddy.

"Oh, the fun we're going to have baby girl." I cooed once she was naked beneath me, softly murmuring as she attempted to push my hands from her body, only just aware enough to know and feel everything that was about to happen to her.


	2. Waffles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea wakes up from the night before questioning why she had men's clothes on her bedroom floor.
> 
> Sometimes things are best left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker and has references and themes of rape, please do not read if you are triggered by such themes.
> 
> I do not condone any of the actions that take place in this story, it is a work of fiction and should not be taken as anything other than fiction.
> 
> Still UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

I felt weighted, heavy, like the duvet covering my body weighed a tonne. My head felt fuzzy too, like someone had wrapped everything in mesh and hadn't told me.

I sat up, groaning and wincing as it only added to the ache of my body, I must've drunk a lot more than I had thought last night. I looked around my room, hoping to shed some light on what had happened last night.

Frowing at the clothes thrown around the floor, clothes that definitely were not mine, what had happened last night? I had been drinking, playing cards with Tom and then-

I tried to think, carefully trying to remember what had happened over the course of the evening, failing each time I went over it, always stopping when we had finished the bottle of wine he'd brought. I groaned and started to move from under the duvet, despite the discomfort as I had the urge to pee.

I paused when the bedroom door slowly opened, allowing an almost naked Tom to slip into the room while carrying a large breakfast tray.

"Awake already, I'm surprised after last night." He smirked knowingly as he placed the tray on my still duvet-covered lap and leaned in for a quick chaste kiss, leaving me even more surprised than before.

"I made some waffles, I know how much you love them, open wide." Tom said as he put a piece of syrup covered waffle at my lips, I obediently parted my lips to allow the food entrance.  
I chewed mechanically without speaking as Tom moved to sit besides me under the covers, snuggling me close to his chest as he ate the strawberries and blueberries sitting in a bowl besides the waffles.

"Obviously we have lots to discuss after last night but I just want to say that I'm happy we've finally come to our senses. We'll be good for each other, y'know?" Tom continued as I took a sip of the orange juice he had brought me, trying desperately to keep my mind blank as he continued to hold me against his naked chest, his fingers slipping to brush against my breast every few moments.

The missing parts of last night having come back to me once I had laid eyes on Tom, the obvious drugging from the wine and what had followed making me want to throw up every piece of food he had made me eat.

I had been raped by my best friend.


	3. Cascade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea's moment to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a darker chapter.
> 
> Rape aftermath, please read with care and beware that this story contains themes that may act as a trigger.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

I berated myself as I assessed the damage done to my body in the reflection of the mirror hanging before me, it was my fault this had happened, I couldn't escape that fact.

I had teased him for years, flirting every chance I had, taunting him with clothing that exposed too much flesh, each scandalous piece saying far more than words ever could.

I had been too open with him, free in sharing all details of my life as he returned each detail with details of his, I deserved what had happened, he had read the signals and had grown tired of waiting, waiting for something that never would happen.

It was my fault, it wasn't his, he hadn't been the one parading around half naked, he hadn't flirted and made advances, he hadnt been the one allowing his body to be on display every chance he had.

I looked at the bruises and marks on my skin, where his mouth had done more than whispering, his hands more than just holding cards, I felt the bile rise in my throat as I thought about what else had been done, the ache between my legs unmistakable as I walked from my place in front of my mirror to my bathroom.

Did I cum?

Did he?

Insisde?

Bareback?

How many times?

Did I need to get the morning after?

My head swam with questions as I let the hot water from the shower cascade over my hair and down my back, the room filling with steam as I tried to escape the small flashes of last night that were slowly bleeding back into my head.

His reassurances.

The burn.

His whispers.

My gasps.

His moans.

My cries.

The pull and tug as I succumbed to the pleasure he forced on me while the wild urge to fight back, to claw him off of my body and away from me tugging at my dead arms and legs, made useless by the drugs he had snuck into my system.

I let out the sobs I had kept inside, the water hitting the tiles loud enough to engulf the sounds and keep them from escaping.


	4. Shame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asses what changes he needs to make for Chelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape! So please do not read if you are triggered by this.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

After managing to get Chelsea to eat the entirety of her breakfast I had left her to shower and get dressed, taking the time to decide what needed to be changed around the flat.

I had already done a brief sweep of the kitchen this morning, as I made breakfast. Examining the food Chelsea deemed edible as I compiled a list of things that would need buying, removing the items I deemed unsuitable as I went, none of these diet shakes or processed foods would be kept in the vicinity again.

Why I had let her go on the way she had for so long was beyond me, but we were together now and I was determined to make the changes she had yet to.

Starting with the laughable excuse of a diet plan pinned to the door of the fridge, shakes and replacements littering the paper along with what supplements to pair each meal with.

I knew that Chelsea was on the diet for a film role but with my plans having been set into actions last night she wouldn't be keeping the diet, or the role for that matter.

I did a sweep of the rest of the flat after finishing the shopping list and binning the diet plan, it was a three bedroom apartment in a secluded neighbourhood after a few adjustments it would be a good home to start with.

I had just finished in the living-room when Chelsea emerged in the doorway, leaning timidly against the doorframe while wrapped in her large, fluffy, dressing gown.

"Are you off?" She asked quietly, her voice strained as she tugged the tie around the gown tighter, as if it was a second skin, I smiled as I flopped down on the love seat behind me.

"No, my schedules clear for another few days, sit?" I offered although she didn't really have a choice, she wouldn't really have a choice about much from now on, she took the sofa opposite me, probably trying to keep distance.

I allowed her to stay in her chosen spot, not wanting to take away all her freedoms immediately, I'd at least ease her in for a few days.

"Tom-" Chelsea began carefully, her gaze barely meeting mine as she did, I hid the triumphant smirk at this clear act of submission, humming in response instead of answering directly.

"Last night, did we-?" She struggled to finish, her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning as I smiled and trapped her gaze with mine.

"Fuck? Yes, why? Don't you remember?" I asked, smirking a little as she fliniched at my choice of words, my cock jumped in response.

"No, but I need to know, I'm not on any birth control, Tom- And, well, were we careful?" Chelsea asked timidly, squirming in her seat as she tried to escape my unflinching gaze, I cleared my throat and crossed my legs, hoping to suppress my erection enough to finish this conversation without ending up fucking her into the sofa.

"Chelsea, you were pleading for me to fuck you without anything, you were pretty adamant in fact." I lied, enjoying the clear shame that washed over her face as I spoke, the few tears escaping down her cheeks before she could brush them away.

"I- I don't remember!" She sobbed softly, folding in on herself as I moved to sit besides her, enveloping her into my arms as she cried, slowly adjusting our positions so she straddled my lap, crying into my chest as I comforted her softly.

"You begged for me to fuck your pussy and drench it in my seed, to fuck you so full of it that there wouldn't be any hope of not getting pregnant." I whispered softly into her ear, holding her against my chest as I ground my fully erect cock into her clothed pussy, precum leaking as she whimpered and attempted to struggle away from me.

"Please!" She begged softly as I slowly began to pry her trousers down her hips, my free hand holding her firmly in place so she couldn't slip away.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay? It's gonna feel really good." I murmured as I freed my cock and slipped into her, groaning loudly as she allowed her sobs to grow louder.


	5. Count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reveals more of his plan for Chelsea and Chelsea realises just how much danger she's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read any further if you are triggered my rape, mentions and threats of rape, and more things that do not contain consent.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

My chest felt hollow and my body felt like deadweight holding me down, keeping me from escaping the abuse he was subjecting me to, I had stopped sobbing when I realised he only found it more arousing, stopped struggling when he had encouraged it, thrusting his hips harder at each struggled attempt I made to escape him.

I gave up, remaining still and silent as he forced me to orgasm, stealing the forced pleasure from my body as I bit my lip till it bled to keep from making any noise, he had cum a few moments after me, the hot stickiness making me want to vomit, I flinched harshly from him when his hand moved to brush over my damp hair, his fingers intwining in the wet strands as he did.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." He lied as his fingers tightened around my hair, forcing my face into his shoulder as he pulled his semi flaccid cock from my body, I cried out softly when I felt it rest against my bare thigh, our mixed cum slowly dribbling out of my body and down my legs.

"I know it's going to take some time before you understand everything that's going to happen,Chelsea. But this is for the best." He whispered against my ear as his kissed my temple before carefully moving me off of his lap to lay on the sofa.

"Now," Tom began as he stood from where he sat, dropping his trousers fully and stepping out of them, I kept my eyes on his face, breathing hard as I tried to contain the sobs that threatened to rip through my chest.

"I'm going to change, be good and stay here while I'm gone." The warning in his voice didn't escape my notice as he placed a possessive kiss on my forehead and left me laying half naked on the sofa, his cum leaking from my body as I heard his footsteps retreating from the room.

Only when I heard the faint click of the bedroom door did I dare let the sobs out, crying loudly as I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep myself as one piece as I tried to cope with the trauma I had just been subjected to.

* * *

 

While I let Chelsea recover herself in the living-room I set about setting up the next step of my plan, first searching out her schedule planner and mobile, removing them from her nightstand drawer and tucking them away under the edge of her mattress.  
I had spent nearly a year planning out these next few months carefully, from making sure no-one would suspect anything out of the ordinary when we went public to arranging both our schedules around these next three weeks.

Everything was in motion and Chelsea would soon realise that there was no-one who was going to think anything was going on and come to her rescue.

"T-Tom?" My cock jumped at hearing her stutter my name timidly, turning to face her as I finished buckling the belt of my jeans.

"Chelsea?" I responded, smiling wolfishly as I tugged at the corners of my cuffs, making sure they were perfect while Chelsea took a deep breath as she seemed to grip the doorframe for support.

"Where are the door keys? The bolts on and I can't get it off." She said, getting the words out in a rush as I chuckled softly, she was trying to escape, the poor lamb.

"Door keys? Why would you need the door keys?" I asked, enjoying the pained look on her face as I played dumb, picking up my worn grey T-shirt that sat on the end of our bed.

"There's barely any food in and I have to get some dry cleaning-" I tutted chidingly at her poor attempt of a lie, for a talented actress she was terrible at it.

"Don't lie, baby girl, it's not good manners." I chided as Chelsea flinched away from my words, whimpering as I took a step closer to her.

"Please, Tom-" Chelsea whimpered as I cupped her cheek in my hand, wiping away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks with the pad of my thumb as I sighed heavily at her, debating whether she needed to be punished or if it was still early enough to simply explain what she had done wrong.

"Five slaps, two for leaving the sofa without permission, two for trying to leave and one for trying to lie to me." I said harshly, deciding that beatings now would lead to obedience later.

"No! Please, Tom! Please!" Chelsea cried weakly as I grabbed her wrist and walked her to the bed, sitting down while bringing her to lay over my legs.

"You will count. For every miss count I will start again, do you understand?" She sobbed, struggling to get away as I give her a few moments before bringing my hand down hard against her left cheek.

"Do you understand, Chelsea?" I slapped her right cheek immediately after, her weak murmured 'yes' the only thing saving her from a third.

"You will count after each slap, understood?" I raised my hand and waited for her to confirm.

"Yes." She sobbed her struggles weakening as I brought my hand down on her once more.

"One."


	6. Flashes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into the first evening that Tom and Chelsea met with a little help from a certain neighbourhood hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly introducing different characters, still undecided if they'll be making more appearances though.
> 
> The Tom mentioned is Tom Holland as I think he's the youngest of the Marvel cast so would logically know people younger than Hiddleston.
> 
> Less of a heavy chapter but still containing some sinister feels.
> 
> Still UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

It was one of those flashy dinners that very rarely meant anything more than making better connections with directors and writers, building reputation as you ate and discussed the latest Hollywood scandal.

I had only agreed to attend because Tom had wanted me to meet one of his friends, Chantelle or was it Kelsey? I couldn't quite remember, I had agreed because I had remembered those earlier days, trying to get my name connected with someone else's, the kind of name that became ever so important to building reputation with, but standing here, I felt regretful that I hadn't said no and arranged a meeting at a later date.

I just wasn't in a social mood, wishing to be home with a good glass of wine and a book, instead of standing in a fully booked restaurant smiling and participating in polite chitchat as I nursed a flute full of champagne while I waited for Tom to get around to introducing me to his mystery guest.

I was on my second glass and starting to wonder if he had stood me up when I caught a glimpse of him talking avidly with one of the guests of the evening I had yet to speak to.

I noticed he had a woman holding onto his arm, her back towards me as I wondered if the small little brunette was the woman he had wanted me to meet, possibly, as judging by the way she wouldn't move more than a foot or two away from him she was nervous and new to this whole scene, I waited for the guest to finish speaking with them before making my way towards them.

I studied what I could see of the woman, she was small, not as slim as the usual Hollywood actress, that was somehow refreshing rather than disappointing. The hugging material of her simple silver cocktail dress blended perfectly with the croud around us.

"Tom! Hey, sorry we're late, we had car troubles." Tom chuckled nervously as we exchanged a quick hug, I shook my head, no point in feeling sore over something he couldn't help.

"There's no need to apologise, whose this darling creature? Hello." I smiled shrugging Tom off to give my attention to the girl before me, her face almost angelic as she blushed and shook my hand.

"Tom, this is Chelsea, the one I was telling you about." Tom smiled as she let go of my hand.

"It's a pleasure." I smiled as Tom grabbed some drinks from a passing waiter.

"Likewise, Tom's constantly talking about you and the others, the great Marvel band that you are." Chelsea said smirking a little as she took the champagne flute from Tom.

"Ah, well I wish I could say the same. How d'you two know each other?" I asked glancing between the two of them, taking in the gentle closeness they seemed to keep to each other, although she wasn't clinging to him as much as previously.

"We grew up together, and then I followed Tom into acting." Chelsea explained smiling, moving her curled hair over to one shoulder as if to show off her delectable neck and exposed shoulders.

"Ah, I see, so you two aren't-?" Chelsea snorted on her drink as the tips of Tom's ears reddened.

"No! Just friends." Chelsea smiled as Tom hummed around his champagne, I made a mental note to follow up on that.

* * *

 The rest of the evening was spent entertaining Chelsea with anecdotes in exchange for more information about her and her life, a plan slowly slipping into place as she revealed more of her life.

She had two older sisters, one working as a Doctor and one training to be a Lawyer, her mother was a professional Ballerina but had since retired and now ran a dance school, her father a successful surgeon, as she drank another few glasses of champagne Chelsea revealed that she didn't really speak to her parents as they didn't really approve of her wanting to be an actress.

While her sisters were mostly caught up with acting, somehow that just made everything more perfect for my slowly formulating plan, she lived on her own in London and was slowly building her reputation in the industry, I made a mental note to check what she had done so far.

By the end of the evening Tom had disappeared with a group heading out for the night while Chelsea and I went back to hers, as she had ended up rather drunk from all the champange.

* * *

 After we had made it inside of Chelsea's flat she had rushed off to shower somewhere in the flat, leaving me alone in her kitchen, I took a seat at the breakfast bar, checking quickly that I had the appropriate protection in my jacket pocket before glancing around the sparsely decorated place until my gaze landed on the passport sitting on the end of the bar, I checked that Chelsea wasn't about to reappear as I reached for it and started to open it.

Just how much had this darling travelled exactly.

"Tom?" I only reached her identification when she called, catching a look at her birthdate and full name before putting it back in its place just as Chelsea walked in, her silver dress replaced for a barely there ocean blue teddy.

"Are you coming?" She asked smiling, the seductive tone of her voice making my cock jump as I smiled as I went to her, cupping her cheek in my hand as she nuzzled into it, smiling softly as she did.

"Not tonight." I murmured against her ear as I scooped her drooping body into my arms, smiling as I took her back the way she had came.

"I'm seventeen, y'know?" She murmured as I put her into her bed, I smiled and nodded, kissing her head as I pulled the covers over her body.

"I know, and in a few years we'll try this again, when you're nice and ripe for the picking." I promised as Chelsea was already gone, pushed to sleep through the vodka spiked drinks I had plied her with all night.


	7. Jump and Forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Chelsea first wakes up after being raped by Tom and she can't seem to bring herself to remember what's happened in the time between then and now.
> 
> Or why she has an engagement ring on her finger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three month time jump starting from the beginning of this chapter, the time missing will be filled in at later points.
> 
> Still UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

The vague buzz of my alarm clock stirred me from my sleep, groaning as I slowly moved to turn it off, my movements sluggish as I did, like I had spent an entire week at the gym.

My head felt fuzzy too, almost in a familial way, I tried to think why as I turned the alarm off and lay back, frowning as I tried to think what today was? I was meant to have Tom round for cards on Saturday, lunch with Hayley on Sunday? But I couldn't remember ever going, I couldn't even remember what day it was.

I reached for my phone but only found an empty space where it usually was, I frowned and sat up once more, my head protesting at the movement as I searched halfheartedly for my phone.

"Where-?" I froze mid-search as I noticed the large sapphire ring sitting on my wedding finger, what the fuck was going on? Growing even more freaked out I moved to get out of bed, ignoring the sluggish protests of my body as I steadied my balance on the wall, something was definitely wrong.

My phone was missing, I had no idea what day it was and I somehow had an engagement ring on? I felt sick as an echo of slaps and sobs filled my thoughts.

Tom? Tom had slapped me? I shut my eyes, grimacing as my mind swayed as I tried to remember what was happening.

We had played cards, we had been drinking, we- I couldn't remember, maybe he was still here?

"Tom?" I called opening my eyes as I started to move for the door, my movements still unsteady as I did.

I froze when I caught my reflection in the vanity mirror, bile rising in the back of my throat as I squinted at the foreign body in front of me, the person staring back at me looking like me but so different.

The panic washed over me with a bout of nausea, the woman in the reflection was curvier, less firm than me, her hair longer, her skin more radiant somehow despite the tiredness her eyes portrayed, the almost gone thigh gap the chubbiness of her thighs, they weren't me.

But somehow she had my face, when I moved she moved, but the thing that definitely wasn't me was her only just protruding stomach, the hint of a belly that wasn't caused by a bad diet or lack of gym visits, no, it was caused by pregnancy.  
I was pregnant, and noticeably.

The tears fell before I even realised I was crying, my hands shaking as I cradled the belly within my hands, turning and arching to see it shift and adjust with my movements, I felt sick, exhausted, panicked, broken.

How had this happened? Who had done this to me? Why couldn't I remember? I could feel my grip on my consciousness slip, the warnings that I would soon faint washing over me too quickly for me to return for the bed, I started to fall, readied myself for the impact but frowned when I didn't make contact.

Opening I eyes, vision almost completely blurred, to find I was in the arms of Tom? Why was he here? He shushed me as he picked me up into his arms, holding me close as he walked me back to bed.

"T-Tom?" I murmured, just as I fell back under, the memories of the past few months came back in floods, haunting me as my eyelids grew heavy and my body succumbed to the forced slumber.


	8. Less Than Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea maintains hope that someone or something will rescue her from Tom, until he destroys that hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after Tom's finished punishing her.
> 
> Dark twists keep coming for Chelsea, the poor lamb.
> 
> Mild mentions of Tom Holland being less than the adorable Tom Holland we all know.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

I let Chelsea up from my lap after rubbing her cheeks with my hands, attempting to remove some of the sting as she whimpered and squirmed under my touch, she stifled her weak protests when she felt my erection attempting to rip through jeans and into her, clever girl was learning what kind of effect she had on me.

I stood her up in front of me, holding her steady as I reached for the forgotten top on the floor besides us.

"From now on you'll only wear what I want you to, understand?" I asked Chelsea as I removed the remaining clothes from her body, smirking a little as I saw the dried cum on the inside of her legs.

"You'll only shower, use the toilet, eat, exercise, leave the flat or speak to someone when I say so, do you understand?" I asked, tone harsher as I used the vest she had been wearing to wipe at the inside of her legs, the tears falling from her cheeks and her fists clenched at her sides, the tiny firm nod she gave the only signal that she had understood what I had told her.

"When I ask you a direct question, you _will_ answer it." I growled as I grabbed her left wrist and squeezed it until she yelled out in pain, smirking as I added even more pressure.

"Do. You. Understand?" I punctuated each word with tightening my grip on her wrist, she nodded after I'd finished, crying out as she tried to pry my hand off of her wrist.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" Chelsea sobbed crying out as I smiled and released her hand, holding out the top in front of her as she held her wrist sobbing.

"You may wear this until I decide you can change." I said, dropping the top at her feet as I stood, lifting the bed and taking the phone and planner as I went for the door, Chelsea still sobbing where she was.

"I'll give you a moment to change while I begin making lunch." I said leaving the door open as I left, leaving her no privacy to change.

* * *

 I felt weak and stupid for thinking Tom wouldn't have thought of locking and bolting the door, I shook my head as I scoffed at my actions, had I actually expected him to give me the key? How naïve could I possibly be to think he would hand me my escape so easily?

I wanted to scream at myself, I had let this happened, had let myself be raped and punished, I could've gone out to the balcony and screamed for help, smashed a window, done something to get away from him, but I hadn't, I'd simply handed him my freedom on a silver platter.

I wiped the angry tears from my eyes as I picked up the top he'd left me, it was one of the few items of clothing Tom had left here for when he stayed over, I felt sick at the idea that I had trusted him so completely, so completely that I let him keep clothes here, sleep in the guest bedroom, I shook my head as more tears fell.

My fault. My fault. _My. Fault._

I shuddered and gagged when I was hit by the smell of Tom, the too intoxicating smell drowning my senses and filling them with him, I wanted to take it off but the knowledge that I would receive another punishment kept me from doing so.

After I had grown exhausted from my constant torment over how I had let him do this so easily, I decided to search my nightstand in the hopes of finding my phone still in its place, I knew if he had thought of the door he would have thought of the phone, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

"You won't find it." I jumped back and quickly turned to face Tom, finding him leaning against the doorframe with a triumphant smirk in place, the smirk had made me weak at my knees before all of this, when we would play cards and he would use that smirk to signify his imminent victory, but now, now I knew what victory he had won, I wanted to be sick, would have been had I not wanted to know what he planned to do with my phone.

"I've take the phone, and your planner, and I've been quite busy readjusting your schedule, as well as my own." Tom said, voice dripping with arrogance as I took to the edge of my bed for support.

"Let me make this clear to you, Chelsea, okay? No-ones coming to rescue you, because no-one thinks there's anything to rescue you from. As far as everyone else is concerned, we have just made ourselves one _very_ official couple and will be taking a few days to adjust to our new routine." My tears fell without prompting, my stomach twisted and my body rigid and tense as it racked with my sobs.

"I even sent a few photos, just to make sure a few people who may be doubting, Tom for example, won't have reason to, and let me tell you, the naughty things he said about you in lingerie, well, they were less than sweet." Tom said, adding further to my distress as he walked away, leaving me to my breakdown as the knowledge of what he had done, how well he had planned this, washed over and destroyed me.


	9. Learn Your Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reveals the horrifying truth and Chelsea resolves to get her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really heavy chapter so please don't read and be aware of the things tagged before proceeding.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

I analysed the years I had known Tom.

Every word said.

Every compliment shared.

Every secret whispered.

Every promise made, kept and broken.

Every single conversation shared.

All tainted and ruined, leaving a hollowed out hole in my chest.

The knowledge that he had been plotting and manipulating his way into my life irreversibly making me double over and heave, gagging on the smell of his cologne that was ingrained in the top he forced me to wear.

Every touch and glance,

The shared brushes and strokes between our stray hands underneath the table.

All the moments we had stolen together.

Every single one plotted and used against me, manipulated so the meaning was undeniable.

All the years I had wanted to put a stop to the rumours, all the years I hadn't because Tom didn't care and had convinced me I shouldn't either, I wanted to scream, to claw at my skin that he had dared touch, to destroy the bed he had ruined, I wanted everything he had ever touched or even looked at gone, burned and crushed to dirt, until every single trace of him was gone. Eradicated from my life.

He had used me, used our friendship, used and abused everything between us until it was burned black and ruined beyond repair.

I screamed, howled without care as I pulled the drawers from the nightstand, throwing the lamp against the wall and throwing the stand after it, tearing and clawing at the bedsheets and pillowcases, ripping apart the pillows as I screamed every cuss I knew, cussing out Tom and everyone who believed the lies he had told them. I pulled the stuffing and springs from within the mattress, ignoring the cut I received when my thumb was caught on a spring, smearing the blood along the ruined white before moving quickly to my wardrobe.

Throwing open the doors and going immediately to the section made up of all the things I had brought and worn solely for _Him._

Ripping apart the delicate thongs and matching bras, unravelling the intricate designs of lace and mesh. Sobbing as my hands shook, I had done this to myself.

I moved for the rest of my clothes once the lingerie had been destroyed.

The flirty dresses and tight tops being torn apart and thrown away into the room, the alluring jeans and hugging shorts.

Everything until there was nothing left.

The ensuite's floor covered in broken glass and flooding, the carpeted floor already growing wet as it seeped between rooms.

I had destroyed everything, the furniture ruined and broken in pieces, clothes strewn everywhere ripped and shredded, everything would need replacing, the outside reflecting what I felt inside.

I didn't even fight when _He_ walked in yelling, didn't even listen as I shut my eyes and removed myself from the moment I was in, praying it was all just a terrible dream and that I would wake up to find Tom, _my_ Tom, instead of whoever the man screaming in my face was.

* * *

I didn't punish Chelsea for destroying our bedroom and ensuite.

I had lost my control as my first reaction but had recovered once I had discovered the blood smeared over our destroyed bed had simply been from a cut on her finger, an injury I had since cleaned and bandaged, Chelsea had been cooperative with remaining in the living-room while I cleared the ensuite and turned the water off, the damage contained to our flat and not the one below which was fortunate although both the bedroom and ensuite floors would still need replacing.

I decided that making a list of what needed fixing and what would need replacing could wait until I had assessed how Chelsea was doing, a tantrum like this was what I had been expecting and had prepared for I just hadn't expected it so soon.

I left Chelsea to recover as I fixed lunch, I was just going to go get her when she slowly walked into the kitchen, her steps unsteady as she kept her gaze on the floor before her, slowly making her way to the breakfast table and taking a very careful seat, a flash of her slightly bruised arse being given as she did.

"Can I get you anything, baby girl?" I offered her as I plated up the pancakes and bacon and headed over to her, enjoying the sharp flinch she gave from my voice.

"It's only me." I murmured against her ear before landing a chaste kiss to her temple, chuckling quietly when she jerked away from me, tears once again beginning to fall. I didn't leave her side as I reached for the syrup and sides, from the breakfast bar, for her food, basking in the pleasure I got from seeing her body go ridged and her breathing constrict from my close proximity to her.

"I shared our news with our parents, by the way." I said as I sat opposite Chelsea with my own plate of food, smiling warmly as I poured the syrup over my bacon and pancakes.

"N-News?" Chelsea murmured, barely bringing her gaze up to meet mine, her eyes glassy as her lip wobbled with the threat of a sob, my cock jumped from the sight, I cleared my throat and hummed. Making her work for more information as I did.

"What news?" Chelsea managed to ask after several attempts, her voice horse and quiet as I brought my gaze to meet hers, challenging her to dare look away before I had.

"The baby news, I must say your mother's over the moon that we're settling down finally." I said casually as if we had already discussed all the things leading up to telling our parents about the pregnancy, Chelsea looked sickened as she dropped her fork onto the table besides her, the horror and shock on her face an entertaining mix.

"I'm not pregnant?" Chelsea whispered after several minutes of her coming to terms with what I had said. Her words far more broken questioning than a statement of truth.

I chuckled softly as I abandoned my chair and moved to the one besides Chelsea, she watched me as I moved my hand to lift at the hem of her shirt, exposing her flat stomach as I splayed my fingers over the toned flesh, looking to Chelsea as I smiled softly.

"Of course you are, the amount of fertility drugs we've pumped you full of over the past two months, I don't think there's a chance for you not to be." I smirked as Chelsea stared at me in horror, softly shaking her head as I moved closer to her and kissed her temple, the lack of reaction from my touch proving that I had broken yet another piece of her.

"H-How?" She stuttered, my hand rubbing her belly as I cut her a piece of her pancake with my free hand, smirking as I turned back to her, guiding the fork to the edge of her lips.

"All those times where I sent you those special little gifts, well, they were _special_ in more than one way." I smiled warmly, the confused horrified look still on her face as I nudged her lips further apart for the food to slip past her lips and into her mouth.

"C'mon, open wide." I encouraged as tears streamed down Chelsea's cheeks as she mechanically took the piece of pancake and started chewing it.

"We'll book a doctors appointment as soon as we take a test. Make sure we've got you on all the right stuff to make sure our little guy is as healthy as possible." I promised kissing her lips chastely as I cut more pancake, smiling at Chelsea as I fed her another few pieces.

"I'm going to make you suffer for this." Chelsea whispered finally as I held another piece of pancake at her lips, our eyes locking as her gaze filled with steely determination as I sighed exasperatedly and placed the pancake back on her plate with a clang as the fork met the plate carelessly, she flinched away from the sound, I smirked menacingly.

"Look at me." I ordered sternly as Chelsea had her gaze fixed on the table, she snapped her face up to mine upon hearing my harsh tone, gaze looking between my furious expression and my suddenly raised hand.

"Don't." I brought my hand harshly down on her cheek, the harsh slap echoing through the silent flat, mixing with her loud gasp and quickly followed sobs as she tried to shield her cheek with her hands, I slapped them away furiously.

"Ever." I grabbed her chin, jerking her face back up and brought my hand back down onto the same cheek as before, her body tensed limply from fear of what I would do next.

"Threaten." My third strike landing on her untouched right cheek, she sobbed as I repositioned her face once more, careless and rough with my actions.

"Me. Again." Two sharp quick slaps landed with barely a two second gap, her face red from my ministrations and her sobs, the possibility that she would be bruised did not bother me as I continued my punishment.

"Apologise." I ordered, my voice a growl of fury as she sobbed and hiccuped, trying to form the word but failing.

I pushed her from her chair, making her fall to the ground gracelessly with a thud.

"Apologise." I spat, pushing Chelsea onto her back, my fingers tangled roughly in her hair as I straddled her chest, squeezing my thighs so her breaths were restricted.

"FUCKING SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" I screamed landing a firm punch on her left eye with the hand that was not occupied with her hair, her loud scream from my ministration giving me twisted satisfaction that she was at least in pain, I moved my hands to wrap around her throat, glaring into her gaze unflinchingly as my grip tightened and loosened around her throat.

Her choked sobs and strangled cries filling the silent flat as she clawed at my hands to release her throat, my grip tightening until she could barely make any sound at all. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, me chocking Chelsea as she tried to escape, her attempts weakening as time went by.

I released my grip after her face had turned blue and her struggles had almost stopped, she choked and gasped for air as I forced her top up past her naked arse.

I ripped my trousers open, shoving them along with my boxers down my thighs as I slipped lower along her belly, Chelsea slowly recovering as she realised what I planned to do, horsed broken pleas escaping her lips despite the futility of them.

"I'm going to keep you stuffed with my child until you learn that," I shoved her legs apart, glaring at her until the weak little protests silenced, the almost acceptance of what she would endure slowly creeping in.

"You." I yanked my solid cock free.

"Are." I crawled up her body so my lips were an inch from her ear.

"Mine." I slammed in, grinning as she cried out loudly, her sobbing continuing all through my rough fucking of her ill prepared body.

She would learn, one way or another, she would learn her place.


	10. The First Enjoyment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spirals further out of control and resolves to go to far more extreme lengths to break Chelsea.
> 
> What neither realise is that Chelsea may break on her accord as she starts splitting Tom in two to cope with her ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping around in this chapter a little bit with a tiny fluffy moment for Tom and Chelsea.
> 
> Progression in the story also I hope.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

There was a sick twist of satisfaction in the pit of my stomach as I looked at Chelsea laying passed out beneath me, taking shallow laboured breaths, body limp deadweight and practically broken as I smeared my hot cum all over her beaten and bruised thighs and pelvis. She was so vulnerable like this, relying solely on my protection as I stood up and took a step away from her to examine more clearly what damage had been caused.

Her hair was matted with cum and vomit, Chelsea having been too weak to simply take her punishment like a good little girl, I sighed pityingly running my finger along her swollen cheek, coloured a deep black from when I had lost my temper when she had tried to stop me from cumming inside her mouth, hopefully the cheek would serve as a reminder to not do it again. Her left eye was swollen shut, the skin split and bloody with a deep purple colour as was most of the rest of her face and body, littered with cuts from rubbing against the wood or from a punch that had been harder than intended.

I regretted being as rough as I had been, knowing that I may have ruined the chances of Chelsea being pregnant but it had been her fault, she had disrespected me, after I had been kind, affectionate, after I had been honest with her. She had deserved every kick, bite and punch if she didn't believe I loved her, why would I do all this if I didn't love her? I felt my anger spike as I looked at her broken body beneath me.

She had broken it, I threw the contents of the breakfast table on the floor. 

She had caused my reaction, I threw each chair against the wall.

She had pushed my buttons and acted innocent, I screamed toppling the fridge.

**_IT. WAS. HER. FAULT._ **

I had destroyed the room before I had even realised it, everything broken and wrecked beyond repair, I was left panting and crying, staring at Chelsea, the source of all that had gone wrong.

She was just supposed to love me back, she was just supposed to be the obedient housewife, future wife and mother of my children.

She would be, we just needed to do better.

She just needed to be better.

She _would_ be better.

* * *

It was moments like these, the quiet in-between, where I wondered why I had fought Tom so hard in the beginning.

Wasting all those moments together, putting our baby at risk, _Tom's_ baby at risk.

It made me sorry but moments like these, with Tom's large hand splayed over my bare belly as he read poems while I lay besides him, head resting in his lap as my fingers fiddled with my engagement ring, these moments took away the regret and pain of those early months.

"I love you." I murmured softly, reaching for his hand to put to my lips, kissing his knuckles as his chest rumbled as he bent down to kiss the shell of my ear.

"I love you too." He murmured before going back to reading the poems, the baby enjoying his father's soothing voice as I shut my eyes and drifted off, content with the way things were.

* * *

Waking up in pain seemed to be my new normal, at least that's what I thought when I woke up and found that _everything_ seemed to be burning with pain.

I frowned as I couldn't see properly, the light in the room too bad as I lay back on my pillow, the throb of my eyes making me think a migraine wasn't far away. The sting of panic immediately settling in the pit of my stomach as I realised I needed _Him_ , hating myself even more as I sought for his body in the bed besides me, crying gently from the pain it caused although no tears fell.

I despised that I had to search for comfort from the very person who had made me like this. Despite the burning shame I still tried to call for _Him_ , my voice coming out nearly silent, the burn from my throat causing a flash of last night into my head, Tom _strangling_ me, _raping_ me, _beating_ me, _screaming_ at me was all I could see, hear or feel as I tried to get my body to work, to move but _His_ beating had been too thorough, my body far too damaged to move even an inch, all I could do was cry numbly as I waited for _Him_ to relieve my pain in some way. I heard the lock on the door click open, the twist of disgust with myself as my body both relaxed and tensed as I blindly heard _Him_ enter the room.

"Awe, baby girl, I'm sorry. I had a meeting and thought you'd be out for longer." Tom murmured softly as I felt his weight on the bed, moving slowly as I swallowed down my panic as I felt his fingers run lightly over my bare arms.

"How are you feeling?" _He_ whispered against my ear as he adjusted our positions so I sat with my back pressed against his chest and between _His_ legs, the twist in my stomach tightening as Tom's fingers soothed over bruises and cuts I knew were there because of _Him._

"Throat." I murmured hoarsely as _His_ fingers ran over my stomach, I flinched a little as _His_ fingers pressed over a particularly sore spot.

"It's okay, I've forgiven you for last night. I'm not gonna punish you unless you deserve it." _He_ promised, the soothing lie rolling off _His_ tongue as it ghosted over the shell of my ear, I breathed in heavily as my skin broke out into Goosebumps, something I hadn't experienced under Tom's touch since this whole nightmare had started.

"You've just got to learn to behave, none of that selfish behaviour from last night, you have the baby to think about now." _He_ whispered, hands running down my body towards my sex, his finger dipping in as I took a deep breath and rested my head against _His_ chest.

"I know _you're_ sorry for last night, and I _know_ , you know _you_ _deserved_ your punishment." _He_ whispered as _His_ fingers began circling over my clit, making me moan in a mixture or pain and pleasure, enjoying the slowly building pleasure that _He_ allowed me to have after days of being forcefully fucked with barely any foreplay or preparation, the pain from my punishment hindering my enjoyment as _He_ slowly pushed me to orgasm.

"That's it, there you are." _He_ cooed gently into my ear, caressing my body and placing chaste kisses to my temple as I relaxed in the afterglow of my first enjoyable climax with _Him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe its been 10 chapters already! Thank you to those who've commented and left kudos so far! Means a lot as this is my first fic I started on here. XD


	11. Praying, Hoping, Begging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark chapter ahead.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

It had been a week, or maybe it was two? It could have even been three? I couldn't be sure, my attempts to keep track of the days had failed and they had all slowly began to merge into a never ending cycle.

I was sure _He_ was bringing me my food at different times to keep me from knowing.

The days  _He_ had kept me locked away in the guest bedroom, locked away from the outside world, controlling everything I did, I couldn't even leave my own bed without his permission! I was a prisoner to _Him_.

I was made a prisoner in my own home, made worst by the fact there were other people here now. Fixing the damage that had been inflicted by both _Him_  and myself.

It was a nightmare that would never end.

I felt ashamed of myself, of my weak will toward _Him_ , ashamed of the fear I felt but also the comfort I found when Tom showed the slightest affection towards me.

It made it worst knowing that if I just raised my voice loud enough, made a sound suspicious enough someone would know I was here. If I was just brave enough I could make my escape but _He_  had made sure to tell me what would happen if I dared try.

It was crystal clear to me that if I even made the _slightest_ noise to draw the attention of the people inside the flat, _He_ would beat me again, only _He_ wouldn't be so careful as to keep himself from going too far.

Promising to make it look like I was just a depressed little girl who couldn't cope with the idea of being a mother. A selfish whore who took her own life as well as her baby's.

The twisted pleasure _He_ took from me as _He_ spewed the _venomous_ words my ear, the voice used warm and affectionate, as if _He_ was telling me all the reasons Tom loved me. Emphasising the words whispered as _He_ pinned me down against the bed and raped my arse until _He_ had reached _His_ twisted peak of pleasure.

I shuddered away from the memory of assault and turned onto my side, laying still and silent as I blinked away the fresh tears from my eyes.

I was exhausted of crying, always crying, showing the lack of strength I had to fight against _His_ abuse.

I could hear Tom chatting and laughing with the people invited into my home.

The words being said too difficult to make out as I concentrated on the charm and effortless warmth Tom projected as he spoke to people, it had been one of the winning factors to allowing him into my life, everything was so relaxed with him around, so easy, now I knew that he had acted like that for a reason.

A reason that was now growing in my body, I rested my hand over my stomach. Even if I didn't know the date, I knew it had been too long between my last period and now.

It wouldn't be long before Tom realised and made me take a test, it would only confirm what I already knew.

My body had been changing over the last few days, more aches and pains that felt like the first few days of my period, a faint craving for chocolate, a dull headache and more than one migraine.

I was pregnant with _His_ baby.

I had prayed, hoped, begged that I was wrong but I knew I wasn't when I woke up after a nap and found two bottles of water and an unopened double pack of tests sitting on the bedside table.

I looked at _Him_ , sitting on the end of the bed with an expectant look on _His_ face as if _He_ was waiting for a child to realise they weren't going to get an ice cream even after a hellish tantrum.

I lay still and silent in bed, ignoring _His_ presence as I left the bottles and tests where they were.

"I want them done today." _He_ stated flatly moving off the bed and going to the door.

"No-ones here today so call when you need to pee." _He_ said, the humiliation of _His_ words making my eyes sting as I fought the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.


	12. Key.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom starts to reintroduce Chelsea to their old routines while Chelsea plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

It had taken the whole day.

I had resisted, ignored it, refused it, but _He_ had ended up winning.

The five minutes it took to come out positive were the worst five minutes of my life.

 _He_ hadn't reacted after he had seen the positive result, instead _He_ had taken me back to the newly redone bedroom and had left me there, I heard Tom talking on the phone from the other room, I could tell he was talking about me but his voice too faint to make out what was being said.

I waited in silence on the edge of my bed, coming to terms with the news as I looked down at my stomach. I had thought about children, I knew I wanted them at some point, but I always envisioned them when I was in my thirties, married, my career established.

Not like this, forced by a man I thought had cared for me, barely into my twenties with a career that was now practically guaranteed to never be taken seriously, I wiped away the few tears that fell down my cheeks as Tom came back into the bedroom, smiling as he sat besides me.

"I've booked a doctors appointment for Thursday." Tom informed me as he cupped my chin with his hand and turned my face to look up at him.

"Everything's going to be okay now, I promise." _He_ whispered, kissing me gently for the first time in weeks as I swallowed the hopeless emptiness that threatened to shatter my heart

* * *

"Breakfast is ready sweetie." I called to Chelsea as I dished up the pancakes onto our plates as I heard Chelsea enter the room behind me, naked footsteps sounding on the wood floor as she took her seat at the table.

She had been behaving better since taking the test yesterday, acting more rational as I talked her through what would happen over the next few weeks as we worked to get back to normal.

Even discussing the possibility of her staying home on her own when she was further along her pregnancy and couldn't attend events I was required to, only with good behaviour though of course.

"What time are my parents coming again?" Chelsea asked quietly as she began cutting into her pancakes as I poured myself some coffee.

"About three, your mother seemed very excited by the prospect of seeing you. I have no doubt she's already started baby shopping." I said amusedly as Chelsea showed a flicker of amusement as she ate some of her pancakes. The rest of our meal spent in comfortable silence as I read the paper and Chelsea cleared up the dishes, she even returned to the table once everything was tidied away, doing the crossword on the paper in front of her.

It was a moment that had been a frequent occurrence before we had began our relationship properly, having breakfast together and then having friends round, even sometimes mine or Chelsea's parents.

I watched amusedly as Chelsea hunched over her crossword, tapping the end of her pen against her lips as she tried to solve a part of the puzzle, humming ever so softly as she scribbled thoughts and notes onto the other side of the paper, every now and again tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear or changing her positions.

Fully engrossed in her own little world that I felt it was time to trust her alone again, leaving her fully concentrating on her crossword to go and shower and dress for her parents arrival.

* * *

I knew it was a long shot, one that I didn't actually think would work, but I had to try.

I knew tom still had the front door locked and bolted, keeping me from my escape, I only needed a few minutes alone to search for the house keys. A few minutes to escape, all I needed was for Tom to leave me.

I didn't fight him over breakfast, letting myself fall back into our old routine of breakfast time, the routine that had been so sacred to us before this had all started, before Tom had betrayed me so brutally.

I knew it was a risk, He could easily see through me and retaliate, but I had to try, I couldn't just stay here, pregnant with his child and cut off from the rest of the world unless he allowed me the visit of my family or escorted me every time I wished to leave my own home.

I studied the crossword, acting as if I was lost to the world and trying to discover the words missing from my puzzle, I had no idea if he believed me or not, had no way of knowing until he stood from the table with a familial stretch he had done countless times before.

"I'm going to have a shower, will you be okay here?" Tom asked as he stood besides me, hand on my shoulder as I hummed absently at him, like I had done before, acting as if I was too distracted to care what he was doing, he chuckled and placed a heavy kiss on my temple before retreating back to the bedroom, I waited, holding my breath, frozen still, waiting until I heard first the bedroom and then the ensuite door to click shut.

I moved as quickly and as quietly as I could, first going for the side table by the front door, searching the drawers and side compartments for any sign of the door keys, careful not to make a side as I searched.

Coming up empty after every drawer had been keyless.

I moved my search back to the kitchen, searching all of the drawers and cupboards in the room, hoping desperately that Tom would take his time away and not return before I could search all the places I suspected he had put them.

The hallway and kitchen coming up empty I risked my way past the bedroom and into what had formerly been my study although in my absence the room had been turned into Tom's study as I noticed his scripts and paperwork had replaced mine, I didn't dwell on this, not have the luxury to do so as I searched all about the room first and then the filing cabinets, drawers, bookshelves and finally my desk.

Checking all the little spaces Tom could have easily hid the keys.

I knew I was running out of time as I finished my search in the study, creeping back into the kitchen as I could faintly hear Tom still occupied in the ensuite, my heart pounding as I knew I had to search the bedroom.

The possibility of the keys being in the drawers besides the bed burning in my head as I weighed the danger of being caught against the danger of staying.

The danger of staying being the one I decided was the more pressing one as I crept up to the bedroom door and carefully pushed it open, listening carefully before I continued my way inside.

The sound of the water running and Tom's quiet singing filling the room as I first searched the shelves of the wardrobe and then the chest of drawers, running my fingers over the edges as I was hyper aware of Tom being so very close to me.

The search through the drawers and wardrobe coming up empty I moved to the bedside tables, going through my own one first, I wouldn't put it past _Him_ to be as twisted as to hide my own freedom right within my reach, finding nothing I moved to his drawer.

Rifling through, feeling a twist of anger as I found nothing, where were they?! I looked a little more desperately, hoping they would appear before-

"What're you doing?" I jumped out of my skin as I spun round immediately to find Tom standing in the doorway of the ensuite with a confused look on his face as he looked between me and the open drawer behind me.

My head screaming at me to think of something as I stared at him frozen in shock.

"I'm waiting." _He_ said voice sterner than before when I failed to come up with something.


	13. Carrot Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea has to think fast on her feet while Tom has a proposal for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be slower to update this story for a little while as my schedule picks up over the nest few weeks.
> 
> I will be by no means leaving the story unfinished just slower to update than the current pace I am going at.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

_"I'm waiting." He said voice sterner than before when I failed to come up with something._

"Chelsea, answer me." _He_ practically growled as _He_ grabbed one of my wrists and began to twist it, making my cry out as I tried to pull myself free from him, a sickening feeling of déjà vu washing over me as I did.

"I wasn't looking for anything!" I said as _His_ grip tightened around my wrist, seeing through my desperate attempt of a lie as _He_ pushed me up against the wall, ignoring my cry of pain as my leg collided with the drawer and my head with the wall.

"Liar." _He_ seethed into my ear, voice deadly quiet as the hand free of my wrist came down harshly against my cheek.

"Liar." _He_ whispered again, hand coming down once more against my cheek, the throbbing sting making me cry out as _His_ hand tightened around my wrist.

"Liar!" _He_ said again. Slap.

"Liar!" Slap. Slap. Slap.

" _LIAR_!" _He_ screamed in my face. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" _He_ screamed into my face, making me cry in sheer fear as _He_ began slapping me again, making my head snap in the direction of each hit from the sole force _He_ used.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

"STOP!" I screamed before _His_ hand could come down on me again, tears streaming down my burning cheeks as my wrist ached and stung with pins and needles as _He_ hadn't let go of it once.

"I-I-I was looking for-" I scrabbled for a believable lie, not daring to thinking about what _He_ would do to me if _He_ did not believe me this time.

"My planner." I lied sniffing as I shut my eyes to keep the endless stream of tears from falling.

"Your planner?" _He_ asked incredulously, voice somehow even more terrifying that it was no longer I nodded quickly, grimacing as _His_ hand tightened around my wrist once more.

"Why would you need your planner, baby girl? Hmm?" _His_ voice dripped that persuasive warmth as I swallowed the bile it invoked in me at the back of my throat, my eyes landing on _His,_ flinching away almost as quickly as they had dared land on them as they pierced through me, searching for a lie as I spoke.

"There's a carror cake recipe in the back, one of mums favourites,  I can't remember it and I wanted to make it." My voice coming out strained and quick as I spoke, swallowing as the grip on my wrist tighten as _He_ searched for a lie, dropping my wrist when _He_ didn't find one. _He_ believed me, _He_ was believing me, my heart pounded as relief crashed over me and through my body as Tom sighed heavily and took a step back from me.

"You just have to ask me, okay? Then you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble." Tom said softly as he stepped back from me and walked over to the chest of drawers, crouching down in front of the bottom one as he pulled it open to reveal what was within as he took out my planner and began going through it.

My personal phone.

Work phone.

Laptop.

_Diary_.

A twist of disgust ran through me as I saw my few sex toys had been find and taken, not that I had plans to use them ever again.

My pink vibrator making my cheeks burn for a different reason, all the times I had used it, thinking of _Him_ , whispering _His_ name as I reached my peak, the few times I had whispered for _Him_ when _He_ was in the next room.

Had _He_ ever heard me? Had _He_ known about my crush all this time? I wanted to be sick but was ripped from my thoughts when I saw the keychain charms that were attached to my keys.

My heart pounded as I saw Tom had found the recipe, I searched quickly for any sign of the actual keys.

Re-examining the items, searching for them.

Relief ran over me as I spotted them, in the corner of the drawer, half hidden underneath my diary, Tom placed the planner back inside and shut it, turning back to me as he handed me the recipe.

"We have all the ingredients, so once you tidy yourself up we can start." _He_ said as I nodded silently and walked into the ensuite, closely followed by _Him_ as my mind remained firmly on the location of those keys and how I might get them without Tom finding out.

* * *

Chelsea sat at the breakfast bar, two icepacks held to her cheeks, as she directed me on how to make her mother's carrot cake, listing out what each step needed and then directing me on how to do it, we worked ourselves into a routine and before long the cakes were baking in the oven and I was started on lunch, Chelsea remaining in her seat, fresh icepacks on her face as she studied the unfinished crossword on the counter in front of her.

"I was thinking maybe we should make things more official between us, Chelsea." I began as I buttered two pieces of bread, followed by two slices of cheese.

"Official?" Chelsea repeated as she placed the icepacks down on the counter besides the paper to speak more easily, the redness of her cheeks having gone down considerably since this morning, her hair wouldn't need to be taken out of her ponytail after all.

"How do you mean?" She pushed when I didn't give any more information, instead chopping up tomatoes and putting the piece on top of the cheese.

"Marriage." I said glancing up at her as I reached for the ham besides me, my tone casual to keep the conversation light, her dumbfounded expression making me laugh as I finished the first two sandwiches.

"Marriage? Like, marriage, marriage?!" Chelsea asked, her voice alarmed as I nodded and hummed, fixing two more sandwiches as she sunk back in her stall looking at the paper with a blank expression, as if the idea was utterly insane, I scoffed at that and looked up at her, pulling her attention back to me as I did.

"It's not a ridiculous idea, I mean we are having a baby." I said amusedly as Chelsea opened and shut her mouth several times without producing any words as she did.

"Tom, I-" Chelsea began, a conflicted sort of look on her face as she did.

"I know planning a wedding while expecting will be stressful but we don't have to rush so we're man and wife before the baby gets here," I began, cutting Chelsea off before she could continue as I wiped my hands clean of any food and walked around to her.

"We'll just do it bit by bit, maybe have another baby while looking for venues, get a more homely place through fittings." I whispered into Chelsea's ear as I wrapped my arms around her, hands resting on her slightly squidgy belly as she remained still and silent in my arms as I talked about our future.

"I'm going to ask for your father's blessing today, all the rest can be discussed after, okay baby girl?" I kissed Chelsea's cheek as I gave her belly a quick rub before walking back round to the counter and finishing up the sandwich prep as she nodded silently and stared at the paper, drum the pen on the counter as I thought about the future planned for us that was slowly becoming reality.

I could see Chelsea being a doting housewife, she just needed to see it too.


	14. Pear Shaped Diamond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has tea with Chelsea's parents and succeeds in sucking her deeper into his madness as her parents blindly let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sick of a chapter but dark in other ways!
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

It was a little after two when Chelsea's parents arrived, cheery and warm as they usually were but this time with an added pride as we sat in the living-room.

"Chelsea not joining us?" Mary asked as I put the tray of coffee and tea down on the coffee table between us, my mind wondering to Chelsea, laying passed out on our bed in the next room.

"No, poor darling got a migraine a few minutes before you arrived." I lied as Mary frowned as Henry poured himself a coffee.

"Poor baby, mustn't disturb then. I remember getting such terrible headaches when I was pregnant with Chelsea, ginger tea was the thing that ended up helping in then end." Mary said happily as I smiled and nodded, making a mental note of it in case Chelsea began getting migraines in the next few weeks.

"So how far along is she exactly? The two of you have been so secretive about everything!" Mary chided teasingly as she sipped her tea, I smiled a little sheepishly at her.

"We're not sure exactly, we have an appointment Thursday to make sure everything's fine with the baby and Chelsea. To be hones, Mary, Chelsea and I have just been so wrapped up in our own little world since we found out that we haven't really thought about anyone else at all!" I lied as Mary smiled knowingly at me as she leaned back in her seat, buying into my lies as Henry chuckled and cut himself a piece of carrot cake that was sitting besides the teapot on the table.

"I remember when Mary was pregnant with Krista, we kept the pregnancy secret for the first six months! I suppose with yours and Chelsea's chosen career it's a bit different." Henry added frowning a little as Mary hummed loudly in agreement.

"Yes! Exactly! I mean the tabloids! How they managed to find out before you've even had a scan is beyond me!" Mary ranted shaking her head as she refilled her tea and took a slice of cake.

"Happens to nearly everyone in our line of work I'm afraid, our publicist have been amazing however, taking care of everything so Chelsea doesn't have to needlessly worry about such meaningless things." I said, the fact that I had been the one to tip the press of having not been discovered was a promising sign of how much Chelsea's parents trusted me.

"Still, this is such an important moment for the two of you." Mary sighed as she took another mouthful of tea, I shrugged and took a drink of my own.

"Perhaps we'll be able to keep our next one more under wraps?" I mused as Mary hummed in agreement. Our conversation shifting to baby shopping, nursery decorating and baby shower planning.

* * *

"While Chelsea isn't here, Henry, I do have something I wish to ask you." I said after we'd finished our food and were now tidying up in the kitchen, Mary busying herself in the spare bedroom, taking measurements and photos for what would need changing for converting it into a nursery.

"A question?" Henry asked as I nodded, watching as he took a seat at the breakfast table, a knowing sort of look on his face as I went to join him, taking the seat opposite as I produced my grandmother's engagement ring from my jean pocket.

"Of course I wished I had done this before we knew about the little one," I started as I placed the pear shaped diamond ring in his hand, nerves settling in the pit of my stomach despite how many times I had rehearsed this moment in my head.

"But I must stress that I am not asking because it is the right thing to do or because I feel trapped in some way." I clarified as Henry examined the ring, looking up at me with slightly glassy eyes and a prideful smile on his lips.

"I know son." He said softly I smiled back at him as I took the ring back and put it into its box safely.

"I want your blessing to marry Chelsea." Henry chuckled and clapped his hand on my shoulder, looking at the ring box in my hand and then back up at me.

"Nothing would make me happier than to see Chelsea married to such a fine man." He said, the both of us glassy eyed and grinning when Mary came walking back in, a look of bewilderment on her face as she took in the scene before her wordlessly.

* * *

It was a wordless celebration after Mary had been informed of what had just been exchanged between Henry and I, excited congratulations and insistent promises that I would call the moment I had gotten my answer from Chelsea, although they were sure I was going to receive a yes. Little did they know that Chelsea didn't have the choice to decline my offer.

It was a few hours later that Henry finally decided it was time to give me a break from Mary and they headed of, the promise of them hosting an engagement party being made as I walked them to the door, I agreed without argument knowing it would be good for Chelsea to see how happy everyone was for us and our union.

I watched them leave and waited for several minutes to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before I went to check on Chelsea, knowing I had drugged her up enough to keep her asleep for the rest of the day.

She was laying on the bed underneath the sheets, asleep and peaceful as her hair fell over her face, covering her bruised cheek from sight, I smirked at the mark.

As if it validated my control over her, my ownership even.

I stripped and slipped under the covers besides her, my naked body flush with hers as I peppered kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder.

"My darling baby girl." I murmured against her ear as I moved my hand down her body to splay over her belly, where our child grew within her, my cock jumped against her arse at the knowledge. It was oddly erotic knowing she would swell with the life I had put inside of her, knowing her breasts would swell with food for our child, her body would expand to support their needs.

I groaned into her sweet hair, rubbing my cock over her sweet arse, envisioning it growing with her pregnancy.

Chelsea would only be seen as a mother, her rounded belly, swollen tits and wide hips being a solid reminder of what we had created together.

A baby.

Our baby.

My child.


	15. Progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea and Tom make a compromise and Tom reads it as progress between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! It's been so long since I wrote anything for this! Originally the chapter was way longer and way different but then my laptop crashed so it didn't save and then I went away for a few days so I've not been writing anything at all! But I'm back and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

I woke up in my bed,

My naked body pressed against Tom's, his arm wrapped securely around me with his hand held against my stomach. Both protective and possessive.

I felt a moment of calm, of limbo, smiling at the way we looked lying together, like we were actually a couple expecting our first baby together. I had dreamt of this exact scene a few times and if I didn't think, didn't do anything other than just look at the large hand splayed out on my still flat stomach then I could trick myself into believing. The surface reflecting the lie instead of the lie lurking just beneath.

I could pretend that the semi rubbing ever so gently against my arse was caused by Tom's real love for me, for our child.

The way his hand almost gripped at my stomach meaning he couldn't quite believe we were actually doing this, even in his sleep.

Our legs tangled together through accident, a want to be close even in slumber.

But I didn't look at the surface, I looked beneath and saw all the ugly truth behind _His_ actions, our positions.

The semi a result of his twisted mind and not our fake love.

The tangle of our legs and arms a sneaky way for _Him_ to know if I tried to leave in the night.

_His_ hand on my belly a reminder of just how trapped I was, tied to Tom for the rest of my life.

A carefully choreographed scene orchestrated to keep me within his grasp.

I knew I needed to pee, the urge had woken me up to start with, but to do that I would have to be released from _His_ touch.

I nudged Tom until he hummed in acknowledgment, frowning at being woken up before he had planned to.

"I have to pee." I murmured softly as I carefully moved for him to release me, grumbling without malice as Tom moved to let me up, his eyes barely open as I was released and free to get up.

I walked to the ensuite door as I felt his eyes on me the entire time, having moved to lay on his back as I entered the ensuite, leaving the door slightly ajar as I lifted the lid and moved to sit.

I knew Tom had kept me from seeing my parents yesterday, had drugged me somehow and had hidden me from them. I felt angry but knew better than to pick a fight with him about it. I didn't trust that my parents would believe me if I asked for their help or told them the truth about Tom, they had never been supportive of me and would probably blame my non-existent pregnancy hormones for whatever I told them.

I washed my hands and washed my face, wanting to delay going back to Tom for as long as I could without being called back.

* * *

"Chelsea?" I knocked on the ajar door, leaning against the doorframe as I popped my head in to find Chelsea leaning over the sink washing her face, humming as she finished with a damp cloth.

"I was thinking I should propose properly, now that I have your parents proper blessing now." I said casually as Chelsea stared at me in the reflection of the mirror hanging above the sink, the hand holding her cloth paused just below her jaw.

"Tom-" She began awkwardly, the little lamb thought she could sneak out of it.

"How about we make a deal, you say yes to marrying me and I'll let you have some control over the pregnancy." I offered, using my charming smile that I knew she couldn't refuse as I did.

"Some?" She asked dubiously as she started with the cloth again, turning to look at me as I hummed with a nod, running a hand through my hair as I smiled at her once more.

"Far more than what I planned to give you originally, but I'm always open to negotiate what you think is good for you, that is, after all, how a relationship works and thrives." I finished as Chelsea remained silent as she considered my offer, looking at my empty hand at my side suspiciously before sighing resignedly before she nodded and walked towards me, her body having changed from the diet I had put her on meaning she had a bit more wobble in her hips and thighs now, although she was still too thin for my liking.

"Thomas, I will marry you." She said, a hint of the old humour we used to share creeping into her voice as she did, and if I didn't know better, maybe even a hint of humour in her eye as well. This was good progress.

"Excellent, I'll make the call and with a little luck our engagement will be all over everywhere before lunch." I said with a triumphant smile as I leant down to kiss Chelsea, smirking as she kissed me back, mechanically, as if we were warming up for a scene in a film, but she did it nonetheless.

"Let's go back to bed? Celebrate." I suggested as I moved to kiss along her throat and shoulder, humming as she didn't protest when I picked up her up by her thighs and moved them to wrap around my hips, moving back to our bed as Chelsea kissed me back while her hands ran through my hair, progress.

It was all about progress.


	16. Broken Breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea's lines between Tom are beginning to blur and as they do Tom moves to ensure that his darling is permanently at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the chapter kept deleting itself so it's very different from the original ending I wrote :/ 
> 
> Surprisingly the hardest thing to write for this chapter was what film Tom might actually enjoy watching, which I think is interesting.
> 
> Hoping you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

I panted hard,

Barely getting enough breath,

Sweat soaked and exhausted,

I hated myself,

Hated that he made me enjoy everything he was doing to me, to my body, to my mind, to my _being._

Hated that I was slowly questioning why I hated him so much when he was giving me so much pleasure? Being the Tom I had always known he was.

I cried out in ecstasy, gripping the edge of the countertop I was being thoroughly fucked into.

Tom had revealed that the plan for today was to solely make me cum. Fuck and eat it out of me until I was completely spent.

We had started off in the bedroom, slow fucking, cum and sweat soaked into the sheets as Tom made me beg for more, made me _want_ more, so much more than he was giving. Holding back until he was sure I was too far gone to care.

We'd fucked on everything in our bedroom before noon, Tom always making sure me and our baby were okay before picking my sloppy body up and moving us to a new surface, letting me rest and reenergise every hour or so, so as not to exhaust me all too quickly.

Tom was eating me out roughly on the countertop by the fridge, my fingers dug into his scalp as I tried to shove him even deeper into my abused pussy, crying out and begging for more as his teeth dragged and bit all over my folds and pearl, making me cum before I even realised I was ready to.

His hands held my hips tight enough that I knew there would be bruising by tomorrow, _nothing he hasn't done before_ , a voice in the back of my head uttered bitterly as he drank up all my split juices, lapping at them greedily as if he was a puppy drinking water on a hot summers day.

"Oh! Just there!" I encouraged desperately as he rammed his tongue back inside of me, making me grind harder on his face.

 _No wonder he raped you, no wonder no-one will ever believe you,_ the voice hissed again, venom slipping in and ruining the moment as it burnt away everything that felt good about what Tom was doing to me and instead replaced it with panic and repulsion and shame.

"Tom-!" I started, gasping as his teeth ran over my pearl roughly, the pleasure mixing with my growing confliction, unsure if I called his name out of pleasure or anxiety.

"Tom-! Stop-!" I tried again, this time trying to push his face from between my legs, the exhausted muscles in my arms burning as I tried, he made some noncommittal noise of protest, diving deeper, ignoring me. My chest constricted and I shoved his head again. Why didn't he realise?!

"Tom! P-P-PLEASE!" I screamed as he forced me over the edge of my first unwanted orgasm of the day, the grip on my chest tightening as I went limp against the counter, covering my face with my hands as I did.

 _He hates you, you're nothing more than a whore, a slut_ , the voice continued, hissing and spewing the poison mercilessly as Tom pulled his face from between my legs and looked up at me, eyes going from half hooded with lust to be replaced with wide concerned ones as I started to cry, shaking as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, letting me sob into his sweaty chest as the voice continued whispering.

Whispering lies mixed with truth, and truth mixed with lies.

* * *

"Shush, just keep taking deep breaths." I comforted Chelsea, helping her to match her breaths to mine as I did, holding her against my chest as she slowly overcame her sobs to regulate her breaths with my own. Her body pliant against mine as she let the exhaustion from our morning activities wash over her body, helpless as I rubbed her back silently, adding comfort as she recovered.

"Now, what happened?" I questioned once Chelsea was breathing normally and had pulled back from me to sit up opposite me on the loveseat, having carried her into our living-room where her sobs changed into a mild panic attack. She hesitated in telling me, shaking her head as she set her mouth into a shaky line, the bottom lip wobbly as she was starting to cry again, staring fixedly at a spot on the floor away from us as tears began to well up in her eyes and fall down her pink cheeks, my sigh laced with concern as I reached out to wipe away her tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I hummed soothingly as I moved Chelsea to straddle my thighs as I moved her back to my chest, her head resting against my chest as she cried, I walked her through gaining control once more until she was apologising, sitting up from my chest as she brought the heels of her hands to wipe away her still falling tears.

"I didn't mean to scream earlier." She continued as I smiled sympathetically at her, running my hands up and down her thighs, shaking my head as I did. Half thrilled that she was apologising for her outburst without prompting and half baffled from what had caused it.

"It's okay, Chelsea." I said once more, not wanting to get caught up with apologies just yet. Far more interested in finding out what was going on in her head to cause something so suddenly as we had been having a nice time up until then.

"What happened, love? If you tell me then I can help so it doesn't happen again." I suggested, my hands moving to hold her hips and moved her up my thighs so her rounded arse rested neatly on my knees. She hesitated once more, lip between teeth as she kept taking deep breaths.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asked quietly, her voice a whisper as I smiled amusedly and nodded, picking up her hand that was resting against my hip and bringing her wrist to my lips, kissing it chastely as I looked up into her tear-red eyes.

"I promise, baby girl." My words encouraging enough to coax what Chelsea had been keeping.

"I had a voice in my head, my voice, or something like my voice, and it was saying things about you, about us, about me, terrible things," Chelsea began, her voice breathy and shaky as she looked past me at the wall behind us, frowning as she spoke, I mirrored her frown as I listened, hesitating to interrupt in case she didn't continue.

"But the things it said, I'm not even sure about, not sure how real they are anymore, how real this is, I can't seem to remember and then I remember too much," Chelsea shook her head sharply, shutting her eyes tight as I brought my hands up to her waist, moving my thumbs in circles over her soft flesh as she took deep breaths to keep from crying.

"Is this the first time this happened?" I asked gently after several minutes had passed, the two of us unmoving as Chelsea opened her eyes and looked at me sadly, nodding as I sighed and moved to kiss her forehead, lingering against her skin before pulling back, giving Chelsea a soft smile that was both reassuring and soothing before continuing.

"We have the scan tomorrow, why don't we talk to the doctor about this? See if they suggest anything? Hmm?" I pressed another kiss against her head as she hummed, seeming to be relaxed by my suggestion as she leaned into my chest, wrapping her arms around me as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." Chelsea whispered against my ear as she kissed my cheek, I leaned back to get a look at her, arching a brow as she smiled and kissed my lips chastely.

"For not getting upset." She clarified as I chuckled and held her closer to me.

"Nothing to get mad about, they're just thoughts after all, silly ideas from one far too active imagination." I said, amusement slipping into my voice as Chelsea hummed in agreement.

"I hope so." She said quietly as we lay in each others arms, enjoying a peaceful moment before I suggested a bath to help us relax further, Chelsea humming quietly against my neck at the suggestion as I lifted her easily in my arms and started for our ensuite. A  deeply satisfied feeling creeping into my chest and settling as I walked us through our bedroom, taking in the partly destroyed bed and upset furniture left in the wake of our mornings activities spent here, Chelsea seemed to be too wrapped up in her tired thoughts to take much notice of our room, instead only making a weak noise of discontent as I sat her on the shut lid of our toilet.

Shushing her with a chaste kiss before setting about running the bath, filling the large empty space with water as I added all the salts, oils and bubble baths that I knew Chelsea adored soaking in, filling the room with strong smells of florals and minerals, steam and condensation quickly following until I was satisfied the bath was appropriately set up for Chelsea and I.

"C'mon love." I encouraged, kissing along her bare neck and jaw as I scooped Chelsea up in my arms and slowly lowered her into the bath, earning appreciative moans and hums as Chelsea submerged in the water, I quickly climbed in behind her, slipping her in between my legs as her back pressed against my chest lazily.

"Needs to be hotter." Chelsea murmured after several minutes of the two of us just melting into the silky water, I chuckled and moved my hand to rub at her unchanged belly.

"Not while you're carrying my baby." I whispered as Chelsea pouted and leaned her head back to look up at me.

"No fair." I laughed at her as I leaned down to kiss away her pout, enjoying the fact that she kissed back as I did, a noticeable improvement that showed further progress in her acceptance of our new relationship and life.

* * *

"Baby girl, time to get out now." Tom whispered against my ear, his lips kissing along the shell of my ear down to my earlobe as I protested having been disturbed from my daydreaming.

"Water's gone cold and we need to eat." Tom said a smile in his voice as I grumbled but moved from his chest to sit up so as to let him out of the water first.

I lay back and watched Tom as he grabbed his towel from the rail and towelled off, quick and thorough with his movements until he was satisfied he was done. Grabbing a second towel to throw over his head and rub over his wet locks, I wondered if our baby would inherit his soft locks.

Tom turned his attention back to me once he was dry, stepping forwards to the side of the bath as he reached his hand out for me to take, helping me to stand and step out of the bath, gingerly putting my foot on the fluffy bathmat swiftly followed by my other.

"Good girl." Tom murmured as he put a chaste kiss to the crown of my head as his arm reached for my own towel on the rail. The gentle words making my stomach flutter as I smiled in response.

Tom wrapping the towel around my shoulders as he began to dry me off, humming lowly as he did a nursery rhyme I had once told him my mother had sung after bath time, I felt as if I was four-year-old me then.

Tom making me feel tiny compared to his frame, his hands reassuring as he moved the towel to rub over my back and breasts, fingers teasing my sensitive nipples for the briefest of moments, only staying long enough for me to miss them.

As he dried lower he went lower, humming while on his knees before me, kisses gently pressed to my still unchanged stomach, humming against my skin with chaste kisses.

Chaste kisses, attentive touches accompanied his drying of my body as he reached my feet, fully dry as his humming came to the end of the rhyme.

"I didn't think you remembered me telling you about the rhyme." I found myself saying as I looked down at Tom, his gaze fixed on my face as he smiled and picked up my right foot.

"I remember everything you tell me, Chelsea." He matched his words with kisses placed on my ankle, moving up the side of my calf.

"Everything." He repeated almost to himself as he continued his kisses up, ending just beneath my knee as I found my fingers moving to run through his damp curls. Silence between us as I felt my way through Tom's curls as he gently placed my foot back on the floor, moving to pick up my left and repeated his path until his lips were just below my knee, my breathing becoming more laboured as Tom looked up at me, his lashes partly shielding his brilliant eyes as his lips lingered on my skin.

"You're so beautiful." Tom whispered after several moments had passed, I felt myself blush at his compliment unable to stop the smile it caused from spreading across my face as Tom sighed heavily and stood up from where he knelt, a small pang of disappointment making itself known in my chest as he did, surprising myself as I realised I had wanted him to continue his path up past my knees, to stop-

"How about we get some lunch and put on a film?" Tom suggested, stirring me from my thoughts as he did, I smiled and hummed the idea sounding promising as he smiled and took my hand, leading me out of our ensuite, through our partly wrecked bedroom and through to the kitchen, Tom and I quickly falling into old routine as we set about making lunch for ourselves, almost as if it were only a few months earlier and we were just friends.

I missed that part of myself, the untainted part of before, almost melancholy as I thought, getting lost in my head as Tom started frying bacon besides me, I jumped up onto the countertop, gaze unfocused as I thought over the past two months, it felt like so much longer, all that had happened, all that had changed and couldn't be unchanged. My hand moved to my stomach subconsciously.

Unchangeable.

* * *

Tom and I took the food into the living-room once it was finished.

Tom getting the quilts and blankets from the linen cupboard while I went to pick out one of the films from my vast DVD collection sitting beneath the TV in a clear glass cabinet. My thoughts wondering as I did, analysing and sifting through what I had been thinking and feeling in the bathroom.

Did wanting Tom to kiss me mean I had forgiven him? Definitely not. But I hadn't fought him today, hadn't protested being fucked against any and all surfaces of our bedroom, had in fact enjoyed each and every time, until that voice had come along. Ruining things, I thought bitterly.

I hadn't protested having a bath with him either, I had enjoyed the way he had massaged my breasts under the water, enjoyed listening to Tom talk about our baby and what we would do once he was here, I had enjoyed my time with Tom. I felt oddly disorientated by the acknowledgment, it felt wrong admitting it but it wasn't untrue, he had been the old Tom today, maybe he would continue being the old Tom? I didn't let myself be fooled into hoping, instead I concentrated on finding a film.

Tom came back after a few more minutes, blankets and quilts in hand as he dumped them on the loveseat and set about pulling out and setting up the sofa bed, arranging the cushions from the loveseat and sofa in a comfortable array while adding the blankets and quilts, once satisfied he came to kneel besides me, looking over the two films I had in my hands and wordlessly picked Vertigo. An unsurprising choice.

We settled into the makeshift bed Tom had made with our food and peacefully watched the film, as we did I couldn't help but to examine the scene I seemed to be in, a scene I had daydreamed about more than I would like to admit.

Snuggled up besides each other, a film on in the background as we shared unabashed touches, sweet nothings whispered between us, this was the life I had always dreamed of having with him, and maybe it could still be what I had dreamed for.


	17. Marple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolates and Miss Marple always used to fix the tiring days for Chelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long between this chapter and the last!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The waiting room wasn't how I imagined,

No sterile white tiles and florescent bright lights with cold judgemental staff and snobbish silent mother's with silent disgust in their eyes.

Instead warm black cherry wood floors with off-white carpeting, white walls with framed photographs of women of varying stages of pregnancy, some barely noticeable and some huge at the end of their pregnancy. Photos of mothers with newborns and some with older babies, posters and notices littering a few corkboards by the front desk and along the corridor leading back out of the waiting room to the hallway where the lifts and stairs were.

The staff that walked passed, sometimes looking at their charts or escorting out other women were dressed in dark blue scrubs, always smiling or chatting, unjudgmental and warm. As for the women and their partners who were also sitting in the chairs waiting for the appointments, they were happy-looking and relaxed, occupied with their own conversations or thoughts to be judgemental or disgusted with anything I did.

I eased into the comfortable armchair after a little while, Tom sitting besides me reading silently as we waited to be called. I was nervous as I looked through one of the many pamphlets sitting on the coffee table in front of us, it was about what you'd need for a homebirth, not something I would be doing but it was interesting to read about it. I found that my thoughts kept coming up with little imagines of what my baby may actually look like.

Maybe he would have my lips and Tom's eyes? I smiled at that, and then frowned as that voice returned.

Cold, twisted eyes. I drowned it out by clearing my throat and shifting in my chair, Tom glancing at me as he reached his hand out to rest on my knee squeezing it reassuringly as the voice didn't return.

Maybe our baby would have Tom's curly hair? I smiled at the thought, wild untameable locks.

* * *

It had been a nice surprise to come home to.

A long, stressful, day at work having been spent shooting and reshooting a singular scene that the director wasn't happy with. After six takes it had grown exhausting and I was glad to get off of set when he finally decided we weren't going to get the scene today.

I picked up the box sitting on my doorstep with a knowing smile slowly growing across my face, already _knowing_ who had left them.

A handful of people had the address to my new flat, my parents, in case of emergency, my agent, so she knew where to send my scripts on days I couldn't go in to pick them up, and Tom.

Tom knowing as he had been the one to suggest the flat in the first place after my old place had been broken in to and ransacked, there was no way I could sleep in my bed knowing a stranger had been there without my knowledge. And not only that, had actually taken things, Tom had suggested a dedicated fan after I had revealed not only were certain items of value stolen but also a few pieces of lingerie I had.

I was left so badly shaken afterwards that I stayed with Tom for a few weeks until I found a new place. I planned on giving my new address to the people who had had my old one, _eventually._

I resisted opening the carefully wrapped box right there and then on my doorstep, managing to get inside my flat and all the way to the kitchen before my willpower broke and I untied the intricately tied ribbon from the box, dropping it onto the breakfast bar I was leaning over, promptly followed by the black and gold swirled paper.

When I moved into the new flat Tom had been kind enough to stay over the first few nights, in the guest bedroom, until I was comfortable enough to be left alone. Despite Tom having gone back to his own home, he had taken to leaving me gifts for when I returned home after filming.

Usually exotic chocolates and desserts from the various locations he was shooting at, they were always delicious and I always made sure to save a few for when he came round to play cards, although most of the time he declined and made sure that I ate them instead.

Sitting neatly on the top of the box as a small piece of fancy cartridge paper with Tom's very neat, very fancy, handwriting spread across it.

'Chelsea, I'll be coming over on Friday for dinner and cards. Until then, enjoy the gift of Nice chocolate, love Tom.' I picked up one of the chocolates as I read his note, smiling to myself as the melted caramel and crushed hazelnut oozed over my tongue in salty richness.

Tom knew his chocolates.

I made myself a mug of tea and went off to my living-room, settling comfortably into the loveseat with a good book and blanket as I devoured the entire box of chocolates easily, finding myself wishing for me as I began nodding off to the mysteries of Miss Marple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter but I haven't updated in so long that I felt guilty! I've been so busy recently that I've only really had time to edit and post stories that are about to be deleted from my drafts sections.
> 
> I'll try and get back to regular updates at some point but until then I hope this tides everyone whose reading this over!


	18. The Sleeping Beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twisted mind of Tom is revealed and the depth of Chelsea's trust in him is a shattering lost she must deal with in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Very heavy, graphic, rape in the chapter! Please do not read if you are triggered by this.  
> Please heed the tags and warnings before continuing with this story.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

I knew Chelsea would be asleep by now after consuming the chocolates I had left on her doorstep, having laced them with a large dose of a strong sleep aid. I didn't need to be as quiet as I was when I slipped into her flat, with the key I had had copied months before Chelsea had even known about this place.

I was careful when shutting the door behind me, careful as I slipped of my shoes off by the front door. There was always the possibility that Chelsea still happened to be on the edges of consciousness.

I felt a twist of pride when I went into the kitchen, the discards of my gift having been left on the counter, I peaked into our bedroom first, checking that Chelsea wasn't in there before continuing down the hallway to the living-room, the door open to reveal the Sleeping Beauty passed out cold on the loveseat.

I smiled as I crept up to her, brushing the few strands of hair from her face as I ran my fingers along her cheek, her breathing was steady, her body limp beneath my touch. Chelsea was well and truly under the effects of the drugs I had slipped into her system and would be for a good few hours, plenty of time to carry out what I had planned without the possibility of interruption.

I didn't bother with taking her into our bedroom straight away, instead I removed the covers over her body and pulled her out of the worn grey sweatpants she insisted on wearing, they were dreadful things that were far too covering, I would have to disappear them at some point. Once they were removed I moved my attention to the even more ghastly T-shirt she was wearing.

Baggy and holey, it would have to go. I left Chelsea's pink boy shorts on, enjoying the way they were eaten by her puffy pussy lips and hugged her bubble but, it really was one of the most innocently sexy sights I could see.

Without much ceremony I shoved Chelsea's passed out body over my shoulder and walked us back to our bedroom, making sure to leave a trail of my clothes behind me until we were at the foot of our bed, where the real fun would begin.

I put Chelsea down on her back in the middle of the bed before discarding my last piece of clothing, my white briefs, my semi erect cock freed from the confines of my clothes and proudly on display as I moved around Chelsea's bed and retrieved the previously hidden video camera from beneath the bedframe, moving to set it up at the headframe and making sure it was at the right angle I moved to get the rest of the toys I would be needing from under the bedframe.

A selection of vibrators and dildos along with a large bottle of lube, a pair of handcuffs and nipple clamps.

I doubted I would be using all of them but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Once I had every where I wanted and had handcuffed Chelsea's useless wrists to the bedframe I decided it was time, with less admiration I would have usually used when undressing Chelsea I removed her boy shorts, revealing her unshaved, puffy pussy for me and the camera.

I wished she would shave but once we had gone public and everything was in motion I had no doubt about her changing for my happiness, it's what I was owed, after all, I had been more than an already generous partner to Chelsea than she had been to me.

I pulled her body down as far as I could without hurting her wrists and grabbed a previously placed pillow from my side and used it to prop Chelsea's arse up, giving me a far better view as I lathered my index finger in lube and carefully pushed inside of her tight arsehole, imagining what it would feel like to have my cock shoved inside as I used my free hand to tug and squeeze my growing erection, it would be suffocating, I grunted and reached for the lube, repeating the action with my middle finger, giving Chelsea a thirty second adjustment period before adding my lube covered ring finger.

No matter how many times Chelsea and I went through this she was still always so fucking tight. Never failing to make it feel like our first time as I began to pump in and out of her, feeling the precum leak down my cockhead and along the underside of my penis as I reached to give myself a few hard tugs, reaching for the medium sized dildo on the bed, removing my fingers as I held the base of the dildo and methodically lathered it from tip to base in lube.

I turned my attention back to Chelsea, her legs still braced up and parted as I pushed her cheeks apart with my still lube covered fingers and began to push the dildo inside of her.

Going slow as I met resistance from both her body and hole, inching it in bit by bit until I had it base-deep inside of her, removing my grip of her hips as I put her weight back on her arse, watching her unconscious face contort in discomfort as she tried and failed to shift into a position that didn't leave the dildo pressing inside of her snug arsehole, an impossible task thanks to the way I had cuffed her to  the headboard.

I let her struggle for a few more minutes, growing harder and closer to coming while I did, until I put my hands firmly on her hips and pushed her down on her arse, a few moans of discomfort mixed with pure pleasure leaving her lips as she couldn't escape the pressure, I flicked the switch on the dildo and watched as Chelsea began to buck and moan as the vibrations began to travel around her delicious body, her nipples erecting and her pussy beginning to glisten as I let go of her hips to pushed her up on the bed, climbing on with her as I could no longer resist her any longer.

Moving to align my heavy cockhead at her tight entrance I let out a guttural moan as I shoved inside of her tight warmth with as much force as I could muster.

Groaning loudly as I pulled all the way out of her and shoved all the way back in again, moving to suck and bite at her neglected breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth and teasing it between my teeth as I kept up my brutal pace, once satisfied with the blood red colour of her nipple I moved onto the next, lasting a total of two more thrusts before emptying myself totally inside of her thoroughly owed cunt.

"Atta girl, Chels." I murmured as I reached up to kiss her parted lips, falling to the side of her as I let my cock remain nestled inside of her quivering walls and kept the dildo working her arse loose.

Watching as my cum leaked out of her and onto the bedsheets I idly wondered what would happen if I wasn't so careful watching her cycle. I knee babies were in our future I just wasn't sure how near.

I would have to research it more when I got home but the idea of Chelsea swollen with my child and reliant on my support made my cock jump inside of her. It was definitely in our near future, I decided before pulling free of her warm cunt and switching the dildo off.

Time to clean up.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, breathless and disorientated despite being where I had been when I had dropped off.

Laying on the loveseat, chocolates all gone, book on the floor and blankets half kicked off onto the floor, I swallowed and leaned back once again.

I had been dreaming? Of what I couldn't be sure but judging by the faint ache and accompanying wetness between my legs it had had something to do with Tom. I usually had a wet dream about him when he left me treats on my doorstep, he was such a Prince Charming, I thought as I pushed myself up off of the loveseat, collecting my things before heading back out into the kitchen, it was probably time to eat something judging by how dark the outside was and how achy I felt I had probably been out for a long while.

I didn't feel like cooking so called Tom to see if he fancied picking something up and coming over for the night, wishing it was as romantic or as sordid as everyone thought it was, but no, everything between Tom and I remained platonic, despite my wanting for something different between us.

As close and as honest as we were with each other I knew I would rather keep Tom in my life as my best friend rather than come out with my feelings and make it awkward between us, or worst, wreck our friendship altogether.

I huffed and jumped up onto the breakfast bar, cringing as it sent a shooting pain through my behind, quickly jumping down as I examined the bar for anything I may have impaled myself on, finding nothing and only fuelling my confusion as the buzzer suddenly went, Tom!

I forgot about the disappearing impaling object as I answered Tom with a cheery hello and buzzed him in, I should've gotten him a key as he was here so much but I didn't want to fuel any more speculation about the nature of our relationship, although I knew Tom didn't care what people said and said I shouldn't either but it was still hard, especially with my own genuine feelings to cope with.

But Tom had been in this industry for far longer than I had been and I trusted that he knew what he was talking about so I never denied or confirmed anything about our relationship.

As long as we were honest and happy with each other I wouldn't take to heart what anyone else said. I was pulled from my thoughts by Tom's voice travelling in from the hallway.

"I hope you have a craving for Chinese. I brought Chinese." He called as I pulled out two plates for us, knowing how Tom liked eating from plates when we had dinner together, turning to greet him with open arms as he scooped me up into his arms and spun us around.

"Chinese is perfect." I laughed as he set me down with a slight drop onto the breakfast bar, trying to hide my cringe of pain as Tom set the bag of takeaway down besides me.

"Fantastic! How were the chocolates I left? Have you had a chance to eat any?" Tom asked, apparently having gotten away with my cringe, I answered his question as I tried not to shift too obviously on my arse, finding myself growing more and more uncomfortable the longer I had to sit.

Tom setting me back down every time I tried to get up to help prepare the food, if only he knew.

"It's cooler tonight so shall we sit at the table?" Tom offered, already putting the food on the table before I could object, wishing for a soft seat like the sofa rather than the hard seat of the chairs sitting at the breakfast table.

"Perfect!" I beamed as I gingerly jumped down from the bar and walked around to sit opposite Tom at the table.

Immediately conversation turned to work and what we had done with our days, of course I told him all about my shitty day, being met with understanding and sympathy.

A welcome change from the harsh love my parents would've given had I been telling them and not Tom.

I could tell Tom anything with judgement, unlike with my parents.

But that was just life, Tom was my rock.

With him by my side I could overcome anything.


	19. Seeping In And Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times running out for Chelsea as the dynamics between her and Tom blur further and so do the lines between her conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Look at me posting more frequently again ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

The scan seemed to go by in a flash, a surreal experience that seemed to have seeped from my mind just as quick as it had seeped in. Samples taken, questions asked, body parts and clothing touched and moved. I couldn't seem to bring myself to focus on any of it and before I realised it, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Tom's Volvo with a sonogram in my hands.

"I guess all that's left is to give my go ahead and confirm our happy news." Tom said as he stopped at a red light, glancing over at me with a prideful smile as I looked at him confused to as what he was talking about. Confirm what news? And to who?

"Huh?" The noise of confusion leaving me cringing at just how dumb I sounded. Tom chuckling at me with a condescending tone as he leant over to land a solid kiss on the side of my head.

"The pregnancy. Chelsea, are you feeling okay? Do you want to go back to the hospital?" Tom asked, amusement in his voice as he turned to take a look at me, as I shook my head needlessly, as if he actually would if I did not protest. Founding myself fidgeting in my seat as I became more uncomfortable with the look he was giving me. Before I protested however we had started driving again and I turned my attention to the window for distraction.

It was a dreary, rainy, day of little significance and I looked forward to getting home and sinking down into the sofa and spending the rest of the day reading and sleeping, my fantasy was quickly scuppered however when Tom took a turn in the opposite direction the flat was in, I kept from saying anything as we drove further and further from the flat, knowing that Tom probably wouldn't give up any information that I asked for.

I vaguely knew the roads we were driving down, slowly getting further form the city and into more quieter places, the roads becoming silent as our journey went on for another half an hour before we seemed to arrive in the starts of a smallish town.

"Where are we?" I asked as we drove through quiet roads and further into what looked like a closed of suburbia, I found myself feeling more and more uneasy the further we drove.

"Somewhere, I have a surprise for you." Tom said, his tone cheery and meaning to make me relax but it set me on edge instead, feeling my muscles tense in anticipation as Tom drove further up until we came to a very large, clearly empty, house with a large driveway and unfenced garden.

"Chelsea Brandon, welcome to your soon-to-be new home." My heart sank as I looked at the old house with dread in my heart.

The words not making sense as I looked at the house.

My new home?

I didn't get a chance to ask more questions as Tom was out the car and opening my door in moments, ushering me out quickly and wrapping an arm around my waist in a firm hold as he started to walk us speedily up the overgrown and uneven pathway to the creaking and paint-peeling porch.

"Obviously we still have some adjustments to make to the house but given a month or two, it'll be a perfect family home." My stomach lurched at the idea, family was made of love and trust.

I would never have those things with Tom, as much as I craved to have them.

He unlocked the front door with a key I did not see him produce and walked us inside, being met with the smell of damp and a cold draft as the place was practically falling apart from the inside out.

I felt a very strong urge to run from the place, to get out and never come back, I wrapped an arm around my middle, as if to protect my baby from the ill I felt the house possessed.

"A lick of paint and a few repairs will have it all done up in no time." Tom beamed with pride in Shia voice as he looked around the house with a grin.

I wanted to laugh at the idea of living here, even without a newborn, it was ridiculous given how many repairs the place needed.

"I'll take you on a tour, there's twelve bedrooms but we can always make renovations down the road." Tom said as he started to move us through the large hall into a large room that had clearly previously been a living-room but now it was a collapsing room with a high ceiling.

Peeling paint, smashed windows, a soot covered fireplace and soot stained wood floor. Torn up armchairs and toppled pieces of furniture that didn't match the room at all, I couldn't imagine ever living here.

"I've hired a whole team, who'll be starting tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about a single thing." Tom reassured as he placed a possessive kiss on my temple, as if my horror towards the house was triggered by the idea that I would be the one having to sort it out.

"Come, on, there's plenty more to show you but that can wait until everything's been fixed up." Tom murmured as he slowly turned us and walked us out the way we had come, my mind still fixed on the idea that I would be leaving my home for this one.

Unknown.

Unknown territory, my heart lurched at the idea.

"This is only the start of all the things I have planned for us." Tom murmured once we were back in the car, putting my hand to his lips as he spoke, the action making me flinch as I looked for distraction in putting my seat belt on as he chuckled and drove us out the way we had come.

I let the time it took to drive back to the flat seep over me and drowned out all the twisted feelings and thoughts that were rushing through me by concentrating on the hum of the engine and soft murmurings of Tom as every now and then I felt his hand take mine or rub my stomach.

I resisted attacking him, resisted reacting at all.

Resisted until I fell into a colourless state of slumber.

Wishing for this nightmare to be over.

It would never be over.


	20. Damsel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I'm trying to line up a few chapters so there's less of a wait between.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

One.

I woke up groggy, disorientated as to where I was as my eyes fluttered open and shut. I had been in Tom's car, had been in the house, been in my flat. Where was I now? I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to figure out where I was.

Two.

It was strange, the room I had been in, dreamed I had been in? I couldn't even remember. It had been big, spacious, empty, bay windows looking over an overgrown garden. The smell of rain and freshly cut grass still faintly in my head as I thought about the room. But I hadn't been in the room, I had been on the balcony.

Three.

Watching Tom in the overgrown grass, chasing after faceless children as echoes of laughter rung out around me. Who was he chasing? I had moved to get a closer look and-

The balcony had given way beneath me.

Four.

"Chelsea? Baby, dinner's ready?" I moved with a gasp, sitting up and looking around myself as I felt the body-jerking sensation of falling still faintly in my body as my eyes finally landed on Tom kneeling before me with a soft expression of concern on his face.

"What?" I blurted before I could stop myself, stretching out the faint cramps in my body from lying cramped on the sofa for so long, Tom smiled faintly at my question as he simply shook his head and kissed my forehead comfortingly.

"Nothing, love. Dinner's ready." I nodded as Tom stood and held his hand out for me to take, I smiled as I took him into my hand as we made our way through the flat back to the kitchen. Any thoughts of faceless children and destroyed balconies forgotten as Tom consumed my attention with our schedule for the weekend that involved several public outings.

* * *

I took my time with my exploration of Chelsea's personal effects. The hidden treasures finally being revealed to me after retaining their elusive presence from my touch for so long.

Savouring the experience as I carefully disturbed the drawers holding the subjects of my desire. Endless pieces of neatly folded clothing being moved from my path as I searched out the garments of my attention.

Finding Chelsea's prized lingerie collection hidden a few layers deep in clothing. I took a moment to collect myself before daring to reach for a single piece, rocking my hips backwards and forwards for a few moments before I let my fingers touch the delicately designed scraps of cloth.

The pieces that frequented Chelsea's body just as thrilling as the pieces I had never seen grace Chelsea's body. Having never been disturbed from their place within her drawers. Until now.

Hidden treasures of sin discovered, I moved to pick up a pair of satin panties, groaning as I brought them to my face, inhaling the faintly flowery scent as I moved my free hand to palm at my rock cock trapped within my trousers.

I imagined Chelsea's face as I opened my mouth for the silky material, my panty-clad-fingers slipping past my teeth as I imagined what it would be like to finally have Chelsea's secret paradise pressed against my face until it was suffocating. Till it was all too much to handle, I dug the heel of my hand into my cock.

How Chelsea would sound on the edge of paradise, how she would look, I groaned as I forced myself to relent. Coming out of my haze as I removed my fingers and panties from my mouth and pocketed the material for a later date.

Giving myself one last firm palming before straightening up and continuing my journey through Chelsea's home.

Leaving in my wake a scene of wreckage and mania.

Nothing too disturbing just enough to push Chelsea those last few steps into my arms. Into my protection. Into my care.

Of course I had to ensure that Chelsea felt unsafe enough to put her trust in me first. Taking out the touches that would only be suspected from a crazed-fan. Cut out photos of Chelsea with her male companions burned out of the photos.

Stolen and used lingerie and underwear pieces strewn about the place sporadically, things that had long been thrown out by Chelsea.

Careful to only leave enough damage to unnerve her, not enough to harm her.

Once I was satisfied that enough damage had been inflicted upon the apartment I made my exit.

Beginning the waiting game till Chelsea arrived home, found the wreckage and called me.

The hero coming in to save the damsel from any further pain.


	21. 'Normal.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt out hope leaves Chelsea bitter as Tom slips closer to his 'happily ever after.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

"Chelsea? Are you ready yet, love?" My hands shook as Tom's call echoed into the bedroom, through the open door.

I was attempting to fasten the lock of my necklace around my neck but found I kept missing, costing more time than Tom had given me, hence his calls now.

"What's-? Let me help, let go." Tom was standing behind me within a second and had his fingers holding the two ends of my necklace, ordering my own away as he hooked the two together and let go, the necklace now secured around my neck.

"Thank you." I murmured as I turned to face Tom who smiled as he looked over my appearance, giving an approving look over the outfit he had chosen for me tonight as his hand moved to run along my slightly protruding stomach.

It had been a while since the first scan, I wasn't entirely sure exactly how much time had past since but I had officially hit three months pregnant yesterday.

I knew it had probably been a while since the scan, since visiting the house, as Tom had slowly started to allow me freedom once again a few days, or what felt like a few days, after my first scan.

Leaving me alone in the flat, taking me out for walks, letting me see friendship unsupervised.

Slowly letting me be me again, the me I was before this entire ordeal with Tom had started.

Of course Tom didn't let me have complete control again, he still had total control over th majority of things concerning me and the baby.

But it was somehow less suffocating now.

And tonight was one of those less suffocating moments.

The premiere for Infinity War.

Tom had informed me a few days ago that we would be going, letting the world see just how happy we were with our growing family.

My attention was brought back to Tom's hand sitting heavily on my belly at the thought.

Tonight was the night we confirmed to the world I was pregnant, my stomach twisted at the idea.

There would be no doubt after tonight, it was bound to be a question the press wanted an answer to and the outfit Tom had told me to wear left absolutely no doubt to as whether I was or wasn't.

"Everything will go back to normal after tonight." Tom murmured softly as he put his lips to mine, I hummed and forced myself to kiss him back, knowing that not doing so would only mean trouble for myself.

"I love you." Tom whispered as he moved to kiss along my jaw and neck, his hands moving lower down my body to rest against my arse.

"I love you too." I lied as I felt my throat burn from even uttering the words, Tom grinned and gave me one last kiss before taking my hand in his and led me out of our bedroom.

' _Normal_.' I wanted to scream at the word.

I would never be normal again. We would never be normal again. Nothing would ever be normal again.

_He_ had taken normal from me and had burned it till there was nothing left but an empty, burnt shell of painful memories and heartbreak.


	22. Suffocation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numb and burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you!
> 
> Getting closer to a sneaky chapter I've had in my head for a while now, can't wait for you guys to see it!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The premiere was long and overly drawn out.

I felt like an accessory.

A designer watch, designer jacket, bag, anything that made people want to paw over my very body.

I felt sickened by it all.

Endless photos taken with my body draped against _His_.

Fake smile, rehearsed laughs and practiced lines.

Everything revolving around _Him_ and the pregnancy, as if I was nothing.

The only photos taken were ones with my body on _His_ and my hands on my stomach, or hand with ring entwined with _His_.

I felt like an empty shell by the time it was all said and done.

Burnt out and numb.

Interviews with well practiced grins.

Mastered reactions when asked the question on everyone's lips.

Rehearsed laughs and giddy giggles.

I was empty.

_'Congratulations on the baby!_ ' They would say excitedly, as if it was suddenly my only achievement.

' _Thank you!_ ' I would say excitedly back, agreeing with them, touching my stomach for effect.

And the rest of the interview would revolve around babies and how proud I must be of _Him_.

As if being someone's fiancée was more of an achievement than the ones I had achieved with my job.

Impending Motherhood the only thing I would do to mean anything of significance.

I wanted to laugh hysterically and cry uncontrollably at the realisation.

I was just a shell.

Owned by _Him._

I was nothing now, nothing that wasn't associate with _His_ name.

Just like it had been at the beginning of my career.

That was _His_ ' _normal_ '.

My name meaning nothing when placed besides _His._

I was merely _His_ possession now.

The suffocation of my identity having been made a reality.

I was a burnt out shell, numb from feeling, by the time Tom came back to my side and we were making our way out of the Premiere and towards our awaiting car.

"Time to go home, darling." _He_  murmured against my ear, making my skin crawl as we climbed inside of the awaiting car,  driving away from the flashing lights and screaming behind us.


	23. Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning!!  
> There is a rape scene in this chapter so please read with care!
> 
> Actually really hopes this puts everyone on the edge of the seats.
> 
> Sorry for the long gap between chapters!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

We arrived _'home'_ a few short hours later.

It wasn't home anymore, we had moved into the house a few days ago.

It had been done up, refurbished and redecorated to mirror the flat.

It was beautiful, everything elegant and perfectly matched.

It felt cold and sterile, this was not the home I wanted to raise a child in.

But I didn't dare fight _Him_ anymore, not over the house, not after last time.

Once we had made it inside of the house and Tom had let go of my waist, I went up to the bedroom to change out of my outfit.

The dress started to feel as if it was rubbing at my skin.

Itching and rubbing until I couldn't stand it any longer.

I needed to be free of its constrictions.

"Chelsea." _He_  called me as I was halfway up the stairs, I stopped and swallowed my screams as I turned to face _Him,_ smiling as I met _His_ gaze.

I refused to let _Him_ see me weak any longer.

"Don't change just yet." _He_ said, voice commanding as I nodded faintly and turned and walked my way back down the stairs, feeling the gripping screams bubbling just beneath the surface of my calm.

"Why don't we eat something and then change?" Tom offered as I smiled and nodded once more, not trusting my voice as _He_ wrapped _His_ arm around my waist once more and walked us through the house towards the kitchen, feeling more numb with each step I took.

"What do you fancy? Hmm?" Tom murmured against my ear as _He_ began to lay a trail of kisses from my lobe down to my neck, I didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't react as _He_ began to get more forceful with his kisses.

More dominant as _He_  moved us so I was facing the breakfast bar as _His_  mouth moved painfully over my neck and along my shoulder, rough, dominating, forceful.

I cried out when it was too painful, when I knew _His_ teeth had bruised skin along my neck.

"Tom! Tom, please! Tom! You're hurting me!" I sobbed as _His_ mouth grew more violent while _His_  growing erection throbbed into my back.

Pushing me down against the cold surface of the bar, my arms stretched out before me as my chest was crushed into the edge of the bar.

I cried out harder when _He_ pushed my face into the icy surface, turning my head so my nose was not at risk of breaking as I felt the dress being ripped apart against my legs.

"You're such a dirty whore!" _He_ growled against my ear, making my stomach twist as I felt the cool air hit my bare legs.

The dress in pieces from my hips downwards.

 _His_  body pressed against mine viciously as I tried to fight away Tom's prying hands from my body.

Despising the feel of _Him_ against me, the claw of _His_ fingers at my flesh.

I screamed louder.

Fought harder.

Begged harder.

But there was no escaping _Him_.

 _He_ surrounded me.

Suffocated me.

 _He_ pushed inside of me, careless of my sobs and deaf to my broken pleas. Using my body solely for _His_ pleasure as I was thrusted against the bar as my body lay limp and heavy against _Him_.

 _He_ came inside of me with a guttural moan of satisfaction, gripping my hair in _His_  fingers as _He_ pulled out to smear _His_ seed over my lips and thighs.

Marking me as _His_ before finally letting go of me and stepping back.

Breathless and staggering as _He_ refastened _His_ trousers that had slipped past _His_ hips due to _His_ actions.

I shook and didn't dare open my eyes.

I hated _Him_.

I hated _myself_.

I hated the _thing He_ had put inside _me_.

_I hated Him._

_I hated Him._

_I hated Him._

_Him._

_Him._

_Him._

"Chelsea, wha-?"


	24. Set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> Initially I was going to wait a bit longer to post to, cause I'm cruel like that, but I just can't can't keep it to myself any longer!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Chelsea whimpered with arousal as I pounded into her.

Gripping her tighter as we both drew to our release, our mutual climax.

I grunted harder as I came to completion within her, feeling her walls grip and tighten around my cock as I moved to pull out.

Chelsea, as tight as she had been on our first night, swallowing my cock with her needy cunt without hesitation, I groaned as I smeared the remainder of my seed on the outside of her lips and thighs.

Marking her as mine.

Taking a step back from her to put myself back in order, enjoying the knowledge that I had made my Chelsea such a quivering wreck with just my cock.

I heard her move behind me, probably to fix herself up.

She was always so eager to pretend we hadn't fucked, she always wanted to keep that school girl innocence to her, I knew better.

I ran my fingers through my hair, adjusted my sweat soaked shirt and began to pull my trousers back up around my hips.

I heard Chelsea by the sink, moving things as I turned around to face her.

"Chelsea?" She was pulling out a frying pan from the rack.

Tear stained cheeks and shaking hands as she moved closer to me, sobbing uncontrollably as she stood before me. 

"What-?" I began, concerned by her hysteria as she swung the frying pan before I could even think to block.

To move.

* * *

 _He_ fell back, hitting the table and then the floor with a deafening crash, limp and silent as I stood staring at _Him_.

Above him.

The frying pan I hadn't even realised I'd picked up still in my hands, gripping the handle with white knuckles and shaking fingers.

Was _He_ dead?

Was I now a murderer?

Would anyone ever believe me if I told them all of the evil things _He_ had done?

Was I-?

 _He_ groaned, _He_ moved, _He_ was alive.

"Chel- Chelsea? Chelsea, call an ambulance?" _He_ groaned, unmoving as blood stained the white floor.

"Call a fucking ambulance." _He_ said more urgently, pulling _Himself_ into a sitting position, clutching the wall for support as _He_ looked up at me, eyes drowsy and movements sluggish as I stood watching, unmoving.

"I'm free." I murmured to myself as _He_ pulled _His_  phone from _His_ trouser pocket, the screen smashed from impact but still functional.

"I'm free from you." I continued, daring to be louder, eyes watering as I stared at _Him_ as _He_ called for an ambulance.

Speech slurring, hand drooping, maybe _He_ wouldn't even be here when they arrived?

 _He_ let the phone drop to the floor besides _Him_ once the call was finished.

I sunk to my feet opposite _Him_ , against the back of the breakfast bar, shaking still as I stared at _His_ sunken body.

"Chelsea-" _He_ tried but couldn't, my stomach twisted as I stared at _Him_.

"I- Our baby-" I didn't want to hear _Him_ , didn't want to see _Him_ , I felt sick just from being in the same room as _Him_.

I wanted to be free of _Him_.

I wanted to be free of _Him_.

I scrambled to my feet. Ran from _Him_  and out into the hallway, panting and shaking as I looked around my surroundings.

Not my home. Not my home. Not my home!

I moved but was frozen by the pounding on the front door.

The loud sirens that came from nowhere.

The flashing lights that wouldn't dim.

The voices calling to be let in.

I was free? Wasn't I? 


	25. Match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope every enjoys this chapter!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

It was a blur really, after I'd let them in.

Loud voices, fast movements.

My head spun.

They touched me, moved me, spoke to me, drugged me.

I woke up in different clothes in a room that smelt of bleach and stale flowers.

Fuzzy bright lights and sterile warm coloured walls.

A bed that was not my own.

Tubes and wires and needles stuck in my body as if I was fragile, frail, sick.

As if I was going to break if I was left to my own devices.

The people who came to and from my room were nice on the surface.

Smiles and ' _how are you?_ 's.

But I could see the sadness in their smiles, the judgment in their eyes.

I was the insane one.

I was the one locked up.

I was the one who had been the attacker, the abuser.

I was the imprisoned one.

I had been too far gone when the paramedics had arrived after _He_  had called them.

I was just a shaking, sobbing, pregnant woman in torn clothes, hysterical after I had attacked my fiancée for no reason when they had broken through the door.

After having just come home from an evening full of public grinning and admiration for _Him_.

The semen dripping down my legs and ripped clothing? Heat of the moment, after all, I was only bruised because I liked to be.

And how could I be trusted? I had attacked the most wonderful man for no reason.

I despised _His_ lies.

The lies everyone believes.

 _He_ had told them _He_  didn't want to make a fuss, no publicity, no charges.

How very reasonable of _Him_ , they had all thought and agreed.

Talk was focused on my pregnancy, Tom made sure of that, acting the concerned Father-to-be, husband-to-be.

Asking all the right questions.

Doing all the right things.

I didn't stay silent, I wouldn't stay silent, I couldn't stay silent.

I told them, when they asked me, what had really happened.

What had been happening for months.

I told them about the druggings, the beatings and endless rape when the beatings were no longer sufficient.

How _He_  took from me every piece of my humanity until I was a shell.

How _He_  forced me to eat and to starve and tied me down and choked me.

How _He_  refused to let me know of any detail about my own baby growing inside of me.

They didn't believe me.

They couldn't believe such a wonderful man could be like the one I described.

They did not know.

The past injuries, Tom said they were from various different films and stunts I had done.

How could I disprove that?

They believed rough sex was what I liked thanks to Tom's hidden treasures of sex toys and books and planted internet history on my phone that I had not seen in months.

 _He_ had planned for this.

Planned for when I broke, when I finally tried to break free.

 _He_ had succeeded.

I was just the insane whore who couldn't handle the reality of having a baby so young.

Tom was just the trapped man who was doing right by me.

The hero in this tragedy.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to see her immediately, protocol and such.

They wanted to give me the option to escape her.

To escape the situation.

They were all fools really, if only they'd listened more carefully.

What Chelsea said made sense, there was no denying that, she was far too smart to lie now.

And what she said was undeniable.

She told the truth, remained consistent about the truth, but when presented with truth or physical lies, the physical always wins.

The undeniable becomes deniable.

I bided my time before I went to see her, keeping up the act of a man in shock, an injured man.

I knew she wouldn't fight when I walked into her room, she would only play into my story if she did.

I went to her bedside and caressed her swollen belly with tears in my eyes as she stared and watched, silent and still.

"I love you so much." I murmured softly against the stretched flesh hidden beneath the hospital gown, laying my lips on it, on her body, the nurse taking Chelsea's obs acting as if she wasn't watching.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I let this happen." I murmured turning my attention to Chelsea, brushing her hair from her face as she stared at me with ice coloured eyes and a set jaw as I pressed my lips to hers.

"I don't know what to say. The doctors don't want you to go." I murmured softly, stroking my hand through Chelsea's hair and staring at her with adoration until the nurse was finished and had left.

Leaving us alone.

"Tell the truth now and I'll let you see him every weekend." Chelsea said, her voice soft and delicate as she stared into my eyes, attempting to reason as I smirked and shook my head at her, placing my hand on her belly as my other buried into her hair.

"You shouldn't lie to me anymore, it's not a wise choice." I growled, tightening my grip on her hair until she cried with pain.

"Please." She whimpered weakly as I brought my lips back to hers.

"You're mine now, entirely, no-one's ever going to rescue you. Not after this. Not ever." I promised staring into Chelsea's eyes coldly before devouring her mouth with mine.

Growling deep in my throat as I forced my dominance over her.

I had won and she was my victory.


	26. Circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

The press got wind of what had happened between Chelsea and I six weeks after the fact.

Flurries of rumours surfaced and circled, none confirmed, none unconfirmed.

I was swamped with messages and meetings, people checking in unexpectedly, inquiring after Chelsea and myself.

I retold the same set of lines, the same set of lies.

Chelsea was recovering well.

I was recovering well.

Chelsea was receiving therapy and regular check ups.

We were going strong.

Everyone believed what I told them.

Why would I lie? Why should they suspect?

Chelsea was kept at home after the hospital discharged her.

I had taken care of the home midwife already so I didn't have to worry about her being alone all day.

Her parents visited and her sisters had arranged to visit before the baby arrived.

I'd encouraged Chelsea into wedding planning and she seemed to have settled into planning what flowers we would have and where the venue would be.

But I didn't believe she was actually settled.

She was pretending, but she wouldn't be once the baby was here, once he had arrived to complete our little family.

The final tie ensuring Chelsea could never leave me.

Not that she believed that yet, she still thought she could get away.

She would never get away.

* * *

 

I looked over wedding cakes and dresses, looking over places in Germany to rent.

Looking at venues for the reception, looking at how long restraining orders took to be put into action.

Looking at honeymoon destinations, looking at opportunities far away.

I had money but I couldn't believe Tom hadn't taken everything in my name and put it in his.

I switched back to wedding cake pages and recipes when Andrea, the midewife  _He_ had hired to keep an eye on me while _He_ couldn't _Himself_ , walked back into the dining room, a tray full of lunch items in hand.

"Find something you like?" She smiled, she was nice, friendly, but I couldn't trust her.

"Hmm, not yet." I sighed as I poured out the lemonade she'd brought into our glasses.

"You've still got plenty of time." She smiled as she placed sandwiches onto our plates.

"That's true although I don't want to delay. I can't wait to marry Tom." I kept the spite from my voice as I said _His_ name, despite it burning my tongue as I did.

"That's cute." Andrea smiled, sipping her lemonade, I leant back in my chair and rubbed my belly, I was two months from my due date.

I had a month to get away from Him.

A month to save my baby.

"I'm sorry to be a bother but would you mind popping a few pieces of ice in here for me?" I asked softly as I held out my glass for Andrea to take, she smiled knowingly at me and got up and went to do as I asked, I took the opportunity to delete my search history, all traces of my planning escape gone.

I looked at wedding venues.

Feeling sick as I looked at the stick photos of the happy couples standing with friends and family.

Beaming. Vibrant. Loved. Happy.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't bring myself to.

It would only be a few more weeks.

I only needed a few more weeks.


	27. Kristal Mary Brandon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Chelsea's sisters.
> 
> This is Krista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

"Come on, Chelsea! You cannot be so coy about the famous Mr. Tom Hiddleston!" Krista beamed at me as we sat in a secluded booth of a fancy restaurant she'd made us come to for lunch.

Mainly so she could get all of the details about my meeting Tom last week out of me, I was blushing scarlet as I sipped my iced tea.

"There's nothing to tell!" I lied as Krista pouted at me animatedly, she was such a nosy little cow sometimes.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" She chanted childishly still grinning as I rolled my eyes dramatically at her.

"If you _must_ know, Kris, all that happened was I got way too drunk and he just took me home. End of." Krista's mouth dropped.

"He went back to your flat?" She almost screamed as i ducked my head in fear of attracting attention.

"Yes! But nothing happened!" I said quickly, trying to put out the slowly escalating fire that was Krista and her wild imagination.

"If it had been me, Chels, I would've ravished the man!" She said seriously before bursting out laughing as I tried not to give anything away with my reaction.

My sister was never one to doubt a happily ever after.

* * *

"I am so sorry I haven't been here!" Krista said as she climbed the porch steps, while _He_ was trailing behind her with a suitcase and shoulder bag. _He'd_ so charmingly picked Krista up from the airport while Andrea and I looked over catering options.

"God! You're huge!" Krista continued without giving me a chance to respond, wrapping me securely in her arms as we shared a warm hug, I clung to the comfort more than she did.

Huge with _His_ child.

"It's fine, pregnancy isn't all that exciting." I assured, not when your partner beats and rapes you regularly, I thought bitterly afterwards with a warm smile stretched over my face.

Krista never taking anything other than what it was presented at.

She trusted that if I wanted her to know something, I would tell her.

"This place is gorgeous! So much better than that flat you had! Tom, you wonderful man!" Krista moved on, stepping inside of the house and spinning around the foyer, admiring all the elaborate furnishings that distracted and delighted anyone who stepped inside.

 _He_ came up behind me, arm wrapping around waist and hand resting on belly as we watched Krista look over the home.

I kept the sobs from surfacing at _His_ touch. Following Krista as she moved on to explore more of the house.

Gasping and sighing at every thing she laid eyes on, singing praises to the two of us for such beautiful decorating skills.

"This is all just so beautiful, Tom you've done amazing at bringing my baby sister into the present!" Krista beamed as _He_  simply smiled amusedly at Krista while we showed her to the guest room she would be staying in while she was staying.

My sister was never one to doubt a happily ever after.


	28. Anna-Grace Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, am I really just showing up with a new chapter after like two months of no updates? Acting as if I haven't been gone for ages? You bet!
> 
> Enjoy this mess.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"He didn't try anything did he? These Hollywood sweethearts are all the same, y'know?" Annie frowned as she sipped the black coffee she had ordered in the niche little café she'd been desperate to try for the past few weeks, her eyebrows knitted together with a mix of concern and suspicion that only Annie could ever manage.

"He only took me home after I got too drunk to do so myself." I stated again, a light roll of my eyes as Annie pursed her lips and nodded. She was always the one to dig for information that might've been kept from her otherwise, the Lawyer in her ever present.

"All I'm saying is that you getting drunk, especially at places you may meet a future contact, does not sound like you one bit!" Annie said with a slight urgency to her voice as I hummed away her worries. She was always a Lawyer, even when it came to family. Ever since we were kids, I always appreciated her just wanting to lookout for me but right now, it was completely unnecessary, Tom wasn't someone I needed to worry about. He never would be.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated looking into her eyes with a grin as she hummed and sipped her coffee. Never quite believing my words as I giggled and sipped my own drink.

"As long as you are." She said skeptically as I nodded and moved to change the subject of conversation.

* * *

"Oh my god. Chelsea! We're going to have to go to dinner as soon as possible! Just you, me and Annie! A bit of a sisterly reunion before Mr. Hiddleston, here, whisks you away for ever!" Krista sang excitedly as she flicked through my barely touched wedding magazines, my gaze flickering to _Him_ when she mentioned a solo outing, how would _He_ scupper that?

"Oh, I don't know how I feel about that, Kris, you robbing me of my precious love for an evening, I don't know how I'd survive!" _He_ honeyed to Krista with _His_ winning grin as _His_ arms wrapped around my middle and _His_ hands rubbed my belly, my chest constricted at the contact.

"Well, you just will, won't you?" Krista beamed back at _Him_ as _He_ chuckled, although _His_ grip tightened as my phone buzzed on the counter, I had been given it back when Krista had arrived, to maintain appearances I suppose, although I didn't know the passcode and _He_ didn't let me near it unless _He_ was in the room with me.

"Guess whose in the driveway!" Krista squealed as she leapt from her seat at the breakfast bar and ran past Tom and I out into the hallway, I wanted to follow after her but couldn't as _He_ hadn't let me go yet.

"Best behaviour or else." _His_ words were like ice down my spine, lips against my ear and the promise of violence unmistakable as I heard the front door open, immediately followed by Annie's unmistakable voice.

"Where's Chelsea?" My stomach dropped as I realised _He_ wasn't going to allow me to be alone with her.

* * *

_"My sister thinks you're a big bad wolf come to eat me up, by the way." Chelsea laughed over the loudspeaker as I diced pieces of lamb for mince._

_"Oh, really? And which sister would this be?" I asked sweetly as I added salt and pepper before starting to dice with my knife again._

_"Annie, y'know, my personal Lawyer." Chelsea joked as I chuckled and moved for the chilli flakes on the counter behind me, although Chelsea may be joking it was good to have an idea of who may cause a problem later down the line and Annie definitely sounded like one of those troublemakers._

_"What makes her think I'm a big bad wolf then? Did I eat some poor little lamb before her?" I teased lightly, easing Chelsea into telling me things without suspicion, she laughed over the speaker as I sipped the glass of wine besides me._

_"Something like that, she thinks you're a bit too decent to be genuine." Chelsea explained as I arched a brow at her words. I played dumb to her words._

_"What does that mean? Should I have ravished you?" Chelsea's breath hitched ever so slightly and I smirked._

_"She just doesn't trust nice guys, and you're a nice guy." Chelsea said, I could practically see the shrug of her shoulders when she did._

_"I don't have to be a nice guy." I offered half seriously as Chelsea let out a loud laugh over the speaker, a kind frame shaking noise that made my stomach tighten with nerves. Did she really think I was only a nice guy? She didn't act like that last week when she wanted to throw herself at me? I was snapped from my thoughts when another voice waltzed over the speaker along with Chelsea's laughter._

_"Hey, Chelsea, only me!" Tom's voice travelled and riled my mood. It was nearly seven in the evening, why on earth would baby Holland be at Chelsea's home?_

_"Oh! Just one sec! Sorry, Tom, I'll call you tomorrow." The call ended before I could even open my mouth to say goodbye._


	29. Discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Without Beta.

_His_ arm is wrapped around my waist when Annie comes waltzing into the house. _His_ lips on mine in the pretence of a kiss, it's really so Annie can see we're in love.

 _He_ knows that Annie's the danger to _Him_  now. _He's_ always known. Annie doesn't care that we're kissing though, she announces her presence with a loud clearing of her throat and waits for Tom and I to pull apart.

I do so first and the grip around my waist tightens, a private gesture, one that promises punishment later but our lips part and I turn grinning to Annie.

My cheeks are flushed from the humiliation _He's_ put me through but they look flushed from kissing _Him_  instead.

"Annie!" I beamed at her, leaving _His_ touch in favour of my sister's, she grins and wraps me in her arms, protective. I think she already knows something's going on. I let myself hope that she does, despite how dangerous it is to hope for anything now.

"God! Look at you! This one's gonna be bigger than you soon!" Annie teased as she rubbed my belly, the first touch I've enjoyed, _He_ chuckles behind us, brings _Himself_ to my side and slithers back into the moment.

"Hmm, he's gonna be a fighter, isn't he, Chelsea." _He_ hums, nuzzling _His_  nose to my hair and kisses my temple, I smile and lean into _His_  embrace, an act.

Annie turns cold and hums quietly in response to Tom. She never liked _Him_. Never completely trusted _Him_. I wished I'd listened better.

"She's going to be gorgeous just like her mummy." Annie ignores _His_ word and rubs my belly once more before looking up to _His_ icy gaze, their hostility grows until Krista comes bounding in with Annie's bags.

"Jesus! What's in here, Anne, it's fucking heavy!" And just like that the tension breaks and _He_ leaves my side to go help Krista with the bags.

"I'll take these up to your room." _He_ says, something slightly lost in _His_  voice as Annie smiles at nods wordlessly to _Him_ before her and Krista sweep me away into the kitchen.

"You're gonna love this place, Anne! It's gorgeous!" Krista beams as we walk into the kitchen, I sit at the breakfast table, feeling tired and heavy.

"Hmm, it does have a certain charm to it I suppose." Annie says, her eyes on me as I fail to bring my gaze to meet hers. I feel exhausted.

"Bags are in your room, I'll show you where it is later." _He_ says walking back in with a practiced smile that's as natural as breathing.

"Thank you, Tom." Annie replies but doesn't look away from me, she knows.


	30. Maybe I'll Get Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm evil and you don't even know.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Without Beta.

_He_ doesn't let us alone again. _He_ cooks us dinner and keeps the conversation centred on topics _He_ can _control_. I'm tired from the long day, the fatigue making my body ache. Stupid pregnancy. The baby kicks as if they can hear my thoughts.

"I think we've all heard _enough_ about the wedding now, Tom." Annie laughs when _He_ starts up again, _He_ stiffens but doesn't react, laughs it off as does Krista, she's clueless, _she doesn't_ _believe in bad guys._

"Of course, sorry, I just can't wait to make this one _my_ wife." _He_ smiles, placing a plate of food down in front of me as _He_ lays a possessive hand on my shoulder and matches it with a kiss to my temple.

A show for Annie.

_Look, she's mine. I'll own her soon._

My stomach twists and I smile through the pain I feel.

"Hmm, cute." Krista chimes in and the moment passes. We start to eat, Krista talks, doesn't _stop_ talking. She asks about everything from what the weathers like here to _when_ we'll have another baby. I choke on my water and _He_ fucking laughs. Makes it a joke and lies, implies I already _want_ more.

I'm close to breaking, I could simply pick up my knife and drive it into _Him_ , through to _His_  rotten heart, mangle _Him_ visciously, until _He's_  unrecognisable, just like _He_ is to me. I want to until I look over to Annie and she moves her head, so subtly, so carefully, that I almost think it's my imagination.

But it's not, and I continue eating, shifting ever so uncomfortably as the conversation drones on.

"Oh," we're all on the stairs, Krista leading us, dinner's finished so is socialising in the living-room, playing games and teasing each other, _He_ has _His_  arm wrapped around me, guiding me carefully, keeping me from Annie, but she stops us with a simple utterance.

"Chelsea, I've got something special to show you." She reaches and takes my hand, tugs me from _His_ grip, _He_ doesn't fight her, _He_ _can't_ with Krista watching.

I'm tucked into Annie's side in no time, safely protected by her, Krista snorts, breaks the invisible tension.

"Oh, you'll _love_ it, Tommy. When the time's right." There's a smirk in Krista's voice as she turns and starts up the stairs.

_He's_   _torn_ between objecting, pulling me back to _Him_ , or _risking_  it. Leave us to go to Annie's room, _He's_ _going_ to object but then Krista has her hand on _His_ and she's pulling _Him_  away.

"Come on, I _know_ you two are _like rabbits_ but leave them to their fun." She laughs and _He_ has no choice but to follow, leaves Annie and I to go to her room.

We don't talk until we're inside her room, until the doors been _locked shut_ and I'm settled on her bed, I let it take me then, the torture of the last few months consume me as Annie just sits besides me and let's me.

She comforts me and it's the first time, _in months_ , that I actually feel hope. _Genuine, real hope_ that maybe I'm going to get out.


	31. It Only Takes A Second To Ruin Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, I hope this chapter isn't too predictable and that it's somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Without Beta.

_There are voices, some are loud, some are quiet and some are muffled._

_My body screams in agony but that's nothing compared to the agony I feel in my heart._

_There's untamed fire in my veins and all I want is to be consumed by the black abyss that's been threatening me for so long now._

_I scream and_

* * *

"I'm here, I'm _never_ going anywhere, you're going to be okay. _You're going to be safe_." Annie's words comfort me, enclose me in security that I allow myself to believe in, she hugs me to her body and rocks us as if I'm an unsettled babe in a thunderstorm, I cling to the comfort.

"Shh, we're going, I'm taking you tonight. We just need to talk and then we're going to walk out that door and we'll never be coming back. I _promise_ you, Chelsea, I _swear_ that as long as I'm here I'm getting you out." She says it as an oath, a _vow of devotion_ and I cling to her body tighter, allow myself to grieve for everything's that's happened before I slowly pull myself back together.

Slowly let go of Annie and sit, steadying my breaths as the baby wriggles and my back aches.

"You need to tell me everything, I need you to tell me everything that's happened to you, can you do that?" Her voice is soft and firm, precise as I nod and sniffle.

I tell her, with shared tears and blinks of horror, I tell her every detail of the abuse _He_ put me through. _The torment_. The memories that will _never_ leave my mind.

By the end I'm exhausted, my body _hurts_ , I'm weightless. Free of the lies and acts. Annie rubs my shoulders, murmurs comfort before she gets to her feet, pulling me with her.

_It's time._

We're quiet as we leave, there's no point in disturbing Krista or _Him_. Annie's taking me to a hotel, she's going to leave me and go back to the house, call and wait for the police. Make sure _He's_ taken away before she comes retrieves me.

We're halfway down the stairs when _He_ calls, quiet so as not to cause alarm, ice runs now my spine and Annie squeezes my hand.

"Scurrying about like mice, I do hope _you're_ not corrupting _my fiancée_ , Anna." His voice makes my blood turn to ice, it's soft and charming, flirty even, _He_ closes the space between us and takes my hand, brings it to _His_ lips and kisses the inside of my wrist.

The gesture of a lover, _not an abuser_ , my body turns to stone under His touch. Annie yanks me away from _Him_  and puts her body between ours. Covers me and protects me as she glares fearlessly at the monster smiling back at her.

"She's not your anything, _never again_." The promise makes _His_ friendly calm smile disappear and in its place lies a viscious scowl, _He_ has _His_ hand around Annie's throat in a second, _He's_ not choking her, _not yet_ , _He's_ just _showing_  her what _He_  can do.

_Look at me, Annie, I can kill you, choke the life from you. It's nothing to Him._

I cry and move to shove _Him_ away, _do something_ to get _Him_ off of Annie but she holds me back, holds me behind her, keeps me protected and _He_ smirks like an animal.

"Pathetic, that's what you _are_ , Chelsea. You _should_ be thanking me I ever went _near your filthy whore_ -" Annie's flings herself at _Him_ , they struggle, _His_ hand around her throat as she digs her nails into _His_  bare arms and kicks at _His_  stomach.

I cry for them to stop, grab at _His_  hand that holds Annie's neck, shove at her hand that's dug into _His_  flesh, but everything grows.

Escalates until _it_ happens.

What I've been ignoring for _days_.

A hard, painful contraction that draws a piercing sob from my lips as I double over, stumbling with the pain, I lose my stepping, I grab for Annie but _He's_ so much quicker.

 _He_ releases Annie once I'm holding her and we both start to fall, I prepare myself for the impact of _marble on bone_ but it doesn't come.

 _He's_  holding me, arms wrapped around body, shushing me as my eyes stare into the ones of my dead sister.

Anna-Grace Brandon lays dead at the foot of our stairs, neck twisted at an unnatural angle and the sight will never leave my mind.

I black out in Tom's arms. Wishing it could have been me.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_


	32. Tiny Creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

Everything's a blur of pain and fear.

_He_ sits me somewhere, I'm in pain and cry with every contraction, my waters haven't broken but it won't be long, _I feel it won't be long_.

_He's_ gone for what feels like hours but I don't think its been hours, _He_ returns with Krista, they take me out to the car and we drive.

No-one mentions Annie and I'm too far gone with the knowledge that soon I'll have a screaming baby in my arms to ask about her.

Krista's not acting as if our sister's  just been _murdered_ by the man driving, rather acting like her sister is in labour. Maybe Annie's not dead then? _A part of me hopes, the rest knows better_.

My waters break while I'm being rushed through the hospital and I can't take anything in.

There are voices, some are loud, some are quiet and some are muffled.

My body screams in agony but that's nothing compared to the agony I feel in my heart.

There's untamed fire in my veins and all I want is to be consumed by the black abyss that's been threatening me for _so_ long now.

I scream and I'm pushing and there are hands on my body and voices growing louder.

A single wail breaks through all of this. A cry that breaks my heart, my eyes open and I search the wailing creature out, it's being swaddled by a doctor, checked over and I yell for it.

Hold my arms out, stretch painfully to reach it, my chest tightens, nipples leak, body bleeds. It's in my arms.

"Baby boy." The words are bodiless, I sob as I stare down at the tiny _perfection_ , _untainted_ , my heart breaks and I cling to the _tiny_ creature.

Someone tries to take him from me, I fight them away, I'll _never_  let him go. I know _He's_ here, watching, _waiting_ , but I'll _never let him near my son_.

* * *

Things happen, hands touch and examine and voices talk and words echo but I simply stay with my son and let him heal the cracks of my heart. He whimpers for my nipple and I move to let him latch like it's the most natural thing in the world, like I've done it a million times before. I'm occupied with him and I don't care about _Him._

_He_ lurks in the back of the room, talks too lowly down _His_ phone for me to hear, the room has people in it so _He_ doesn't venture near me, near _my_ _son_. I cradle the nameless tiny creature in my arms long after he's fed and sleepy, shush him and finally we are alone. I don't feel so scared anymore, something's broken, _He's_ a maniac, I have no doubt _He_ would kill me but I don't fear it anymore. My gaze meets _His_ but _He_ doesn't say anything. 

"I want you gone, or I'll go to the police and tell them _everything."_ I say gazing down at my tiny creature as he fidgets in my arms, _He_ has objections on _His_ tongue but _He_ doesn't voice them, instead _He_ chuckles and comes closer. Hands reaching out for the baby. Suddenly what I thought had broken bubbles up, chokes me as _He_ takes my baby so easily from my arms, _His_ lips caress my forehead, as if _He's_ rewarding me for an act of good. I want to reach for him but fear for what _He_ would do to stop.

"Tell them what?" _His_ voice is superior and so confident that for a second I falter, I fear what I know and what my doubts may tell me, _He_ holds the baby close to _His_ chest and tears prick at my eyes.

"You're emotional, just given birth to our child, overtired. If you start to go babbling to the police about nonsense then I'm afraid I don't know how safe our son is with you, Chelsea." _His_ words are crystal daggers to my heart, its _His_ word against mine, _its always been and will always be my word against His._

I want to yell, cry out about how unfair this all is but I don't because _He_ gives me back my son, careful and gentle as if _He_ is _just_ a _father_ and not a _monster._

"We need a name." _He_ says softly, large fingers ghosting over his tiny little head, I hold him closer, _He_ chuckles and sits in the chair by my bed. The appearance of a caring fiancé and father. My stomach churns.

I'm in hell.


	33. Inside Your Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie maybe isn't all that she seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus guys.
> 
> I don't think you'll like this chapter.
> 
> without beta.

Things don't make sense. No-one asks about Annie, everyone just cares about the baby. He still doesn't have a name.

I like Abel and Jasper but can't decide, he's a week old now, we're still in hospital because he was early. Only eight months.

I try to process it, the time line, eight months ago I was running about, doing films, having lunch with friends. _Dating._ Now I'm a mother, a soon-to-be-wife, _I'm a victim of abuse_. My lungs constrict as dad and mum walk into the hospital room, they coo and fuss over the baby, mum likes Albert, dad likes Rocky, I try to fight the urge to yell at them. They never talk about Annie like anything has happened to her. It gives me hope but I know the danger of that.

"There you go, someone's hungry." Dad smiles as he hands him back to me, I feel calmer when he's in my arms. Safe. No-one can take him. _He_ can't take him from me. I barely let _Him_ touch the baby. Mum and dad leave us 'to it' I don't know what that means, what they think it means.

I feed the baby, help him latch and settle in the bed, I shut my eyes and hum to him. Abel, I think I'll name him Abel, I think of second names.

"We still need a name." _His_ voice is delicate in the room, I open my eyes and _He's_ watching me, like _He_ knew what I was thinking. My heart pounds despite myself.

"I have a name." I say, adjusting his head on my breast and tucking his foot inside his blanket.

"I want to know what you've done with Annie first," I say as _He_ closes the space between us. _He_ towers over me and there is something dead and rotten in _His_ gaze as _He_ puts his phone out for me to see.

I look, I hear and I cannot breathe.

The air in my lungs is sucked out. The room around me breaks and there is an empty hole in my chest that widens and sucks every piece of me out with every second _His_ phone plays the source of my torture.


	34. What's His Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbows and Sunshine this is not.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

' _I can't, there must be another way - '_

I stare into _His_ eyes, they are soulless to me now, black orbs, but I know in reality that they are not black, they are not soulless, that is _my_ wishful thinking. I acknowledge this bitterly as _He_ sits on the edge of my bed, perched as _His_ fingers brush _my_ sons head, mimics the touch of love. The phone is turned off in _His_ hand, I keep my eyes off of it. My stomach churns as the images burn my mind. I will never forget them. Questions burn uneasily in my throat.

_'There isn't, she's sick. I can't - Won't - let her be taken advantage of, Annie. Annie, please?'_

I want answers but know that I probably will never get them, _He_ sighs, gaze on my son for a few moments before _He_ looks up at me, smiles, it's black and sinister and all wrong, too stretched and too toothy. I drop my gaze, my throat constricts and bile rises in the back of my throat when _He_ cups my chin gently with _His_ fingers and brings my gaze back to _Him._

_'It's wrong Tom, she'll never forgive me.'_

"There will be no more of this childish behaviour, understood?" _His_ tone is one you'd use on a child who is sulking in the corner, spoilt and brattish after just losing a game, I nod dumbly, tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, I have no words capable of escaping my lips now. I want to rip out the place there should be a heart. I fear what I would find in its place. Probably black rotting flesh. _Festering disease._

_'Wouldn't you rather her never forgive us than her to die?'_

_He_ smiles when I nod, drops _His_ fingers and looms over my son, kisses his head and stands, goes to the window that looks out to the outside, tears brim and fall and I try to drown out the running monolgue in my head. I try to understand everything that has been laid out in front of me but I can't. I'm incapable.

"She really did put up a fight, tried to reason and bargain. She tried _very_ hard to get you away from me." _He_ says, smiling. Talks as if any of _His_ words will make the way I feel better. _He_ looks over _His_ shoulder and pouts, _mocking,_ when _He_ sees that I am crying.

"Do you want to know what finally sold what I was telling her?" _His_ voice is prideful, like _He's_ retelling a story _He's proud_ of. I shake my head dumbly. _His_ words feel like knives slipping into my flesh, _puncturing_ my organs and sliding between _bone_ and _muscle._ Every fibre of my being is on fire. _He laughs._

"Oh, but I simply _must_ tell you, Chelsea! Are you _ready?" He_ moves, perches besides me and gathers my hands in _His,_ holds my gaze with manic eyes and a sickening grin.

"Annie kept fighting until she found out about _your_ little episode. The one with the _pan._ I'm afraid that _really_ did sell my version of events all too _prettily._ Oh," _He_ wipes away the tears from my cheeks, fatherly and caring. I only see foul looking flesh, a melting mess of rotting flesh and festering destruction.

"She was _so_ heartbroken. Still, at least she's okay now, knowing that you got the _care_ you need. Of course I told her to not visit, let everything sink it. She was very _obliging." He_ drops my hands and goes to the baby, scoops his tiny body into _His_ arms and shushes him when he begins to cry, if I shut my eyes and pretend -

"What's his name?" I open my eyes, _pretending._


End file.
